Una noche! Sasusaku,Naruhina,MaikHikari
by Utakata Sakura
Summary: Ambos van ala misma escuela, sasuke,naruto,maikeru, y tambien saku,hina,ino,hikari, hina y saku anciadas por naru y sasuke, mientras hikari, desde cuando era pareja de maikeru, despues se empiezan a conocer las parejitas y asi, pero alguien se cruzara..
1. Chapter 1

Oola a tdoos mi nombre es hikari-chan n-n xD

Es mi 1er Fanfick que hago para los que lo lean se darán cuenta que esta combinado con Rp&Rl xD para los que no saben que es Rp&Rl es un juego considerado creado por los otakus & se juega mucho en MSN & paginas de la red ect.

Realmente soy demasiado imaginativa y cosas asi, me dedico ah Aserr fandubs y cosas asi y tdo eso ect, ahora tmb stoy en un proceso asiendo doujinshi n-n tengo realmente 15 años, soy de Mexicali y cosas a si amo demasiado el anime y todo eso y ect, soy 100% corazón de naruto espero, qe dejen un Review xD

A proposito les recuerdo qe esto no es real No tiene nada qe ver con el manga original Story by: Masashi kishimoto : ) Esto No Es real, solamente es una imaginación creada for una fan de parejitas y cosas asi xD

**Una Noche**

Un dia en khs G , 4 chicas que suelen ser las mejores amigas y mas que eso se llevan mas que nada son como hermanas, las 4 hablan mucho de los chicos del grupo 2-B Ellas son de 1-C ambas están enamoradas de esos 3 pero 2 de ellas Hikari, ya tiene novio y precisamente es un chico del grupo 2-B su nombre es maikeru y ino realmente no le gustan los hombres ella es "Yuri" Sakura siempre ablando cosas lindas románticas hermosas de Uchiha sasuke, hinata siempre dibujando en su cuaderno dibujos de ella y naruto uzumaki realmente ambas están obsesionadas con esos dos chicos.

Sakura en ese entonces lo único que pensaba es en sasuke y sasuke abecés dura días sin comer por el realmente eso provoca el amor xD en ese entonces suena el timbre y las 4 salen pero "hikari se va al grupo 2-B "

Hinata les dice a ino y Sakura vayamos ala cafetería es que hikari nos dijo que ahí nos íbamos Haver todos y que conoceríamos alguien… pero realmente no la entendí bien..jej seguramente debe ser una nueva consola ^^ o quien sabe…

Sakura .. Mmm..... se puso a pensar y después dijo pero no podemos dejar sola a nuestra pequeñita hermana podría pasarle algo con las abusonas del grupo 3-F empezando con karin y sus perritas esclavas…

Ino Mmm tiene razón Sakura pero pensemos en lo bueno ok?

Si tarda entonces ya iremos a buscara de acuerdo?

Sakura: Bien –se levanta de la silla- Emmm iré a pedir una malteada alguien quiere pedirme algo? ^^ ?

Hinata: Oiiii!!!!!! Jej yo ..este quiero un jugo de naranja .. ^=^ por favor . Sakura chan ^^

Sakura: Qlaro tomooo!!!! n.n y tu ino no Vaz a querer nada?

Ino: no gracias, esperare a que venga hikari, y pediré junto con ella ustedes coman si quieren no hay problema.

Sakura: heheh!!! OK ^^

-se dirige Asia la comida y empieza a pedir-

(En ese entonces con sasuke,maikeru,naruto,hikari)

Sasuke: Oye maikeru tu novia ya vino por ti xD entonces también eso quiere decir que iremos para conocer a tales personas ?

-le sonríe a hikari- y dinos hikari a quienes nos quieres presentar que tanta prisa se te mira en los ojos pequeña :P

Maikeru: mi amor, son amigas tullas? Por que estos ya andan con sus pensamientos depravados –abrazando a hikari-

Entonces vallamos ala cafetería no perdamos mas tiempo.

-agarra de la mano a hikari y se la lleva-

Sasuke: haha, no la dejas ni respirar abuzan eres mas grande que ella a comparación tulla ella es una bebe .

-los sigue-

Hikari: Descuida sasuke kun ^^ estar asip con mi lindo angelito es tan lindop –sonrojada-

Naruto: O.o1 ? quienes son a quien nos presentaras hikari ? Huh?

-los sigue-

( todos llegan ala cafetería )

Hikari: Oiiiiiiiiiiiiii Onesan's Hinata!!!!!! Inoo!!!!!! Huhhh?

(piensa: & Sakura chan TuT ? )

Maikeru: Emmm, amor ellas quienes son? Y por que les gritaste Onesan,? Mmmm –no le deja de agarrar la mano a hikari-

Sasuke: Mmm, Balla la rubia tiene buen cuerpo o no es asi naruto? (naruto en ese entonces ya esta coqueteándole a hinata) –gota anime- xD

Naruto: oie cual es tu nombre preciosa? Balla eres muy hermosa me gusta tu color de ojos y tu cabello largo y negro, dime de que grupo eres linda?

Hinata: -se sonroja toda- ah…mi..nombre….este…es hinata hyuuga…^^ mucho gusto..jej….tu…..eres….?

Naruto: Uzumaki naruto, Wuhan tienes un hermoso nombre hinata , "DATTEBAYO" Oie disculpa puedo sentarme en esta mesa contigo ? si no es mucha molestia hehe!!!

Hinata: Hiiii! Claro que no la hay. ^^

(hikari & los demás se acercan ala mesa y se sientan )

Maikeru: mucho gusto soy maikeru novio de hikari ustedes son?

Hinata: soy hinata hyuga mucho gusto maikeru n.n

Queeee o.O1 –se marea toda- . no-novio….de hikari?

Hikari: gomen u Onesan debi haberles dicho pero no tuve tiempo TuT este es mi novio ya tenemos 4 meses juntos .

Por sierto hermanita donde esta sakura chan ^^?

Sasuke: Sakura? Acaso hay otra mas aquí? Mmmmm

Hikari: Hiiii!!!! De hecho es la que viene para acá con esa malteada y un jugo O.o1 Ooolaaaaaaaaa sakuuu chaaaan Onesan ^^ Yaaaaaaaaayy

Sakura: Huhhh –mira a los chicos del grupo 2-B y se CAI al suelo-

Na…na…nanni!!!!!!!!!! D: Demo, que …que….asen ellos ahiiii /////

Hinata: Sakura chan!!!!!!!!!!

Ino: estas bien sakura?

Sasuke: -se levanta y se acerca a sakura y la ayuda a levantarse- Estas bien chica ¿ por lo que veo te llamas sakura, -le sonríe y levanta las bebidas- creo que esto se te cayo n_n

Sakura: Ehhh….. arigato….. jjejjj… -se sonroja- jjejj si me llamo….sakura (piensa: sakura //////// que debo hacer ) ahhhh…..

Sasuke: -le agarra de la mano "modo kwaaiii" y la lleva ahí con los demás se sienta aun lado de ella- Balla (piensa: ella es totalmente hermosa ) hehe!!!!

Hikari: sakura, el es mi novio maikeru ^^ hehehe.. el de cabello rubio es naruto kun,el que esta sentando contigo a un lado es sasuke kun ^^ y maikeru es mi noviop ^^ este…gomen Onesan debi abertelo dicho pero no tenia tiempo u

Sakura: ahhhhh…. Des…cuida… no pasa nada O.o1 tu noviooo D: ¿ cuanto tiempo tienen juntos?

Maikeru: tenemos 4 meses ^^ mucho gusto alas 3 espero que nos llevemos bien tanto como mis hermanos espero que seamos grandes amigos todos y podramos salir todos a fiestas o cosas asi .

Sasuke: hahaha pues que facil desirlo no? Tu ya tienes novia bueno aun que realmente eres un acosador ella es mas pequeña que tu y dime sakura de que grado eres?

Naruto: por cierto hinata de que grupo eres heehhe : D ? debes de ser tambien de 2do grado no?

Hinata: ahh…yo…este…pues soy…realmente soy de 1ero….hehehe.. u

Naruto: QUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! También eres de primero o.O1

Sasuke: también tu eres de primero sakura? –la mira Alos ojos-

Descuida no importa la edad, : )

-tirandole directas-

Sakura: hehehe todas estamos en 1ero…. Ahhh… souka…. ^^

-mira a sasuke de reojo y se sonroja-

Hikari: Uuugiiie ugiiieeeeee!!!!!!! Ia miro campanitassss de bodaaa Yaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maikeru: -le besa la mejilla a hikari- mi amor sabes yo también pienso eso naruto con hinata, y sasuke con sakura ^^ emmm ino? La verdad no se ella D:

Ino: descuida maikeru a mi realmente no me gustan los hombres

Maikeru: O.o1 ya veo

Sasuke: espero que nos conozcamos mas sakura, mira te dejare el numero de mi cell para comunicarnos mas deacuerdo? Espero que podramos ser mas que amigos…-le da una tarjetita y le da un beso en la mejilla- bueno los dejo tengo que ir hacer la tarea mañana tengo examen hasta luego los veo luego cuidate…sakura

Naruto: tambien tu cuidate hinata yo tambien tengo tarea

-le da su num de teléfono- ahí tienes mi teléfono ^^ ….. HINATA TE…..AMO….sabes una cosa te me isistes….hermosa….adiooos… -sale corriendo todo nervioso-

Hinata: …. Na…ruto….kun –se sonroja toda-

Hiiii!!!!!! ^^ ….

Hikari: kwaaiii u 1era declaración de amor Yayyy!!! *u*

Maikeru: gomen, amor pero tambien yo tengo tarea que hacer mira te mandare un mensaje a tu celular y te dire si mañana salimos todos al cine deacuerdo ¿ -leda un beso y se ba – te veo mas noche mi amor

Hikari: -le corresponde el beso- Siiip, corazón cuiidatep okk ^^

Teamooo muchooooooooooo Ugiiiiiee ugiiiie ^^ cuidatep ok pondré a cargar horita mi celular ^^

En ese entonces se hizo de noche y todo mientras los chicos aun asían tarea ya que tenían que hacer biografías de historia y todo eso y estaban desesperados terminar ya que morían ambos hablar con las chicas, maikeru realmente solo tenia que hacer unas raíces cuadras y terminaba toda su tarea pero los otros dos como nomás se la llevan jugando Psp! Nunca terminan o sino leyendo revistas "hentai" ambos son tal para el cual y los profesores les pusieron tarea extra.

Las chicas estaban pintandose las uñas y ino viendo la TV ,

Hinata no dejaba de hablar de naruto y sakura no dejaba de pensar en sasuke hikari pintándole las uñas a sakura y hinata toda loqita por naruto pensando lo que le había dicho en la cafetería, las horas pasaban y ambas esperando la llamada de sus romeos.

Maikeru termina su tarea y se mete a dar una ducha al baño, y en el baño empieza a pensar en hikari la amo….tanto….que moriría si la perdiera…….

Sasuke termina sus biografías y prende su celular y empieza a buscar el numero de sakura, pero recuerda que el solo le dio su numero de cel pero ella no le dio el Sullo.

Naruto se pone a ver revistas y olvida por completo de hablarle a hinata…..

Habra siguiente parte : )

Realmente admiro mucho el anime naruto,

Realmente yo nunca había hecho un fanfick si se dan cuenta

Es como tipo Rp & Rl Mi fanfick, la verdad me fascina mucho meterle mucho romanticismo y la verdad, el fanfick este sera algo exitoso mas adelante : D & realmente Maikeru&Hikari

Son unos personajes que saque del Rp n-n


	2. Chapter 2

_Ola denuevo n,n espero qe tdos sten bn y qeh les aiga gustado_

_Mi 1er parte del fanfick : ) bueno aquí les traigo la 2da parte de mi Story Ahhh, pero recuerden : D _

_Masashi kishimoto es el real del manga naruto : ) _

_Tmb recuerden qe sto son solo Stories creadas pr los fans : D_

**Maikeru sale de darse la ducha y se empieza a vestir y todo, se acuesta en la cama y le manda un mensaje a "hikari".**

**Cuando le manda el mensaje mira a naruto que esta entrado viendo revistas y maikeru le lanza un cojin xD**

**Sasuke todo confundido se acerca a maikeru y le pregunta que si el tiene el numero de la chica cabello rosa que estaba junto con tu novia? Maikeru le dice que no pero que el podía preguntarle a hikari por el celular el numero de Sakura.**

**Sakura en el cuarto toda desesperada esperando llamada de sasuke pero recuerda que nunca le dio su numero pero después de eso hikari le dice descuida Onesan sasuke kun te hablara ya que le pidió a maikeru un favor ^^ .**

**Naruto se molesta algo y entra al baño para darse una ducha después de eso sasuke empieza a marcarle a Sakura y maikeru mandándole mensajes a hikari.**

**Sakura contesta su celular y empieza hablar con sasuke los dos empiezan algo muy conmovedor pero nadie conoció a Sakura y sus tipo de mañas ah pero sasuke tampoco no se queda atrás ambos se acosaban entre uno y el otro realmente Sakura y sasuke ya se habían enamorado desde el DIA de la cafetería, recuerdan cuando Sakura se cayo al suelo desde ese entonces ambos se gustaron también, recuerdan cuando sasuke se despidió y le pidió y le dio su numero de celular? Ambos ya Traian planes en su mente.**

**Sasuke empezó a decirle cosas algo calientes a Sakura, tanto como Sakura también empezó hacerle preguntas calientes a sasuke los dos empezaron & empezaron hasta quedar los dos satisfechos y citarse mañana en la noche a un hotel, Sakura y sasuke se morían tanto por estar asolas en ese entonces sasuke se puso totalmente excitado por Sakura por que el nunca pensó que Sakura seria también como el pero le dio alegría al saber los sentimientos de la "pelirosado" **

**Hinata se quedo algo sorprendida por que nunca había visto a Sakura tan pervertida y acosadora pero ala vez le dio gusto verla feliz y que por fin haiga encontrado el amor de su vida.**

* * *

**Sakura:** **(cuando suena el timbre para salir ya a sus cuartos)**

**-se despide de sus hermanas- **ehmmp losiento hermanas, hoy tengo una cita con mi amado : $ a si que hoy no dormiré con ustedes losiento hehe, tengo que irme a maquillar rapido antes de que venga sasuke.. hehe losiento enserio, luego les cuento,

–**Seba corriendo al cuarto y empieza a maquillarse y se pone un vestido rojo-** Mmmm me pregunto sera necesario llevarme Mmm… -momentos de silencio en ella- listo por si las dudas : D

-echa a su bolsa unas pastillas- xD balla nunca pense que sasuke y yo seamos novios ya

**Hikari:** Oiiii hinata, por lo que veo Sakura y sasuke tendrán sus momentos a solas jujujjujuju, *w* oye y que tal como te va con naruto-sempai?? Ayer no te hablo verdad? Que raro Mmmm,

–**la mira- **tal vez andaba haciendo su tarea y nunca la termino.

Mi maikeru u me dijo que hoy no me podrá ver ya que esta muy ocupado con sus tareas TuT pero me dijo que me hablaría en cuanto se desocupe.

**Hinata:** hehehe…realmente no…me hablo, tal vez tengas razón hikari chan…tal vez no termino su tarea jejej…y por eso no me hablo…hehe me alegro que Sakura y sasuke…ya…sean novios..almenos eso pienso yo… **-sonríe-**

**Naruto:** Oye sasuke ya tan rapido Vaz a tener cita con Sakura? Baya contigo no es raro eres demasiado mujeriego hermano, espero que no seas a si con ella ya que esa chica se mira que es demasiado sentimental, recuerdas que también andabas a si con karin? Siendo que ella era un año mas grande que tu, enserio sasuke no hagas tus juegos sucios con sakura.

**-mirando de reojo a sasuke-**

**Sasuke: **Urusei!!!! Dobe ¬¬ además es mi vida no la tulla a si que no te importe que are, con la chica esa además es muy diferente a que con karin a si que sierra el pico quieres?

**-agarra una mochila y sale del cuarto-**

….. realmente ella me llamo la atención…mas que todas con las chicas con las que anduve…sakura sera para mi diferente……

**-camina dirigiéndose al cuarto de las chicas donde esta sakura-**

**Hikari: **Oiii!!! Sakura párese que hay viene tu novioo *w* y baya se mira kwaaiiii anda con un pantalón tubito negro y camiseta negra *u* se mira guapo ^^ y tu te miras grrrrrrrrrrrrrr, tendran una noche apasionante xD

**-loqiiita-**

**Sakura: **o.O1 **–se pone rapido sus tacones-**

Ehmmm como me miro chicas D: ? me miro bien como para sasuke? Whaaaaaaah, u qe cosas dises hikari D:

**Ino: **vamos sakura, aquien tratas de engañar? Si yo misma mire que echastes pastillas, haha como siempre eres una sucia ya tan rapido Vaz a aser el amor con ese tipo : ) te daré un consejo cuando te meta su parte a tu coño : D nunca olvides ponerle acción, ósea que tu hagas ruiditos pervertidos Asia el eso es a lo que los hombres les gusta de las mujeres n,n .

**Sakura: -se sonroja toda- **

haha…. Gracias por tu consejo ino : D

Lo tomare en cuenta bueno chicas las veo mañana & mañana cuando llegue les cuento ok ^^ sayonara!!

**Hikari: **cua-cuando…se la meta por….su coño O.o1?

**-se queda toda confusa- .**

**(hikari realmente tiene 12 años y maikeru 17 prqe tanto como sasuke naruto reprobaron XD)**

. realmente….eso que dijistes ino…. Puede pasar TuT ? Onesan ;c

**Hinata:** Ahhhh hikari chan no..le hagas caso a ino sabes que ella abecés dice cosas fuera de lo común D: ignora eso descuida nada de eso pasara… siip?

–**la abraza-**

**Ino: **Adiós cuídate sakura : )

Perdón hikari, había olvidado que tu no sabes de esas cosas a un hehe perdona si te asusto mi comentario…..

**-se va al sillón y se acuesta-**

**Sasuke: -toca la puerta-**

"**TACK TACK TACK" **

**Sakura: -abre la puerta- **

Ohhh, ola sasuke n,n chicas me boy n__n

Hhahaah balla te miras muy guapo n,n

**-sonrojada-**

**Sasuke:** …. Tu te miras demasiado bien, balla el rojo pasión…. Tu vestido, te miras hermosa……sakura bien yo ya tengo todo iremos al hotel iwakura, espero que no te moleste nena

**-la agarra de la mano y camina junto con ella- **

**Sakura: ** Hhiiii!!! Descuida no pasa nada nene n,n

Haha si rojo pasión para nuestra noche no…?

**-sonrojada-**

**Hikari: TuT ** maikeru no seria a si yo lo se Oh siii? T_______T

Whaaaaaaah **–empieza llorar-**

**Sasuke: -se detiene y la abraza fuerte acariciando su cintura y repagándola Asia el- **balla te gusta mucho jugar no? Balla que eres inteligente preciosa…yo también soy muy bueno para este tipo de cosas, sabes que me volviste loco desde que te mire, Alos ojos…….

**-acerca sus labios con los de ella y le da un beso apasionante-**

**Sakura: -sonrojada & le corresponde el beso y el abrazo-**

Sas-sas-sasuke……kun

**Sasuke: -la deja de besar y le empieza acariciar mas la cintura un poco mas fuerte-** losiento no me puedo contener nena….

Mejor sera irnos ya al hotel….ya que esto se pone caliente nena.

**-la carga y se la lleva abajo salen para afuera de la escuela y la sube a su automóvil-**

**Sakura: -sonrojada-**

Hhiiiii!!!!!! Seré toda tulla nene, y sera la primera vez que un hombre me la meterá….por primera vez sentiré el dolor & pasión de tu parte privada….sasuke kun…..

**-se empieza a shupar su dedo-**

**Sasuke: -se sonroja todo y prende el auto y van rumbo al hotel-**

Jaja….ya veras lo delicioso que se siente hacer el amor nena, es divertido y mas cuando es tu primera vez….. balla que eres totalmente un conejito travieso nena pero ya veras cuando lleguemos yo seré ahora el conejo hot en el hotel nena….solo espera unos minutos….

**Maikeru: -cierra su cuaderno-**

Por fin, ya termine esta tarea es hora de hablarle a mi hermosa princesa hikari chan….

**-saca su celular y empieza a marcar el numero de hikari-**

***contesta* **Oye mi amor iré por ti horita mismo a tu cuarto, deacuerdo quiero verte bebe linda….te amo, mucho princesa hermosaa,linda bella adorable, tierna y todo lo que amo de ti…

**Hikari: **Hiiiih!!! Mi lindo príncipe azul khyaaaaaaah *u*

Tmb yop te amar mucho, hermoso principie mi todo eres todo para hikari chan seeeeeep ^^

**-se quita las gotitas de lagrimas de sus ojos-**

**Hinata: **ya estas bien hikari chan?

Espero que no te haiga incomodado eso que dijo ino, realmente no le tomes importancia a eso ^^

**-suena el celular de hinata-**

Huhhh???? Na…naruto … kun

Bueno??

**Naruto:** Hola, hinata como estas oye perdón el otro DIA no te hable por que realmente no tenia tu numero de teléfono pero como se lo pedí a un amigo tuyo del salón me lo dio y por eso te hablo como estas,? Espero que estés bien que haces tienes DIA libre hoy?

**Hinata: ** ahhh…realmente si tengo dia libre hoy…jejj descuida naruto kun no pasa nada… ehmmm…por que me preguntas esooop ^^ ¿ jejej…..estoy muy bien ytu?.... *u*

**-se sonroja-**

**Naruto: **perfecto que te párese si vamos hoy a cenar a un restauran? Yo invito claro,? Que te párese mi idea hinata-chan?

Para conocernos mejor realmente el 1er dia que nos conocimos casi no hablamos y ni nos conocimos bien, pero tal vez aquí en la cena nos conozcamos mejor no crees?

**Hinata: ** ahh…ir a cenar…. Me párese una buena idea naruto kun, hehe y tienes razón… no nos conocimos bien, acepto tu invitacion ^^ a que horas nos podemos ver?

**Naruto: ** alas 8:00 pm que te parece? Yo boy por ti deacuerdo?

**Hinata: ** deacuerdo entonces me meteré a bañar ^^

Arigato naru kun…te espero a qui bye te cuidas….

**Naruto: **bien yo tambien me bañare, bye te cuidas nos vemos mas noche ^^

**-fin de llamada-**

**Maikeru: -toca la puerta del cuarto de hikari-**

Espero que este, aun mi linda bebe

**Hikari: -abre la puerta & mira a maikeru y lo abraza-**

Yaaaaay u maikeru-kun TuT ino es una mala Onesan dijo cosas que me dejaron traumadas… T___T maikeru kun verdad que tu no serias a si conmigo por lo menos no? TuT verdad que no??? Maikeru kun whaaaaaah

**Maikeru: -le corresponde el abrazo-**

Ahh de que hablas bebe? Que cosas dijo ino, para poder decirte? Porque estas tan paniciada bebe? Que te dijo ino dime linda? Haber dime con calma que te dijo, ino???? bebe

–**la carga y la sienta en el sillon-**

**Hikari: **le dijo a sakura que, cuando sasuke se la metiera a su coño TuT que gritara con pasión y todo eso realmente entendí poco pero por que harían eso? No entiendo que tiene de bueno hacer eso u eso es asqueroso T______T

-abraza a maikeru- whaaaah amor prqe dijo eso, vrd qe tu no arias eso nunca amor??? T___T

**Maikeru: -se pone todo cerio y se sonroja-**

Ahhhh….. a si que fue eso…..realmente……ahhh

Hikari…..la verdad…..son cosas que todos de grande desean….la verdad, pero no te preocupes amor, yo nunca aria algo que a ti no te guste además, aun eres pequeña a si que no entenderías bien este tipo de cosas, ademas no le hagas caso a ino…esta loca, amor…..te amo muchooo……

**-la besa-**

**Hikari: -lo besa-**

**(tmb yo te amoo mi maikeru)**

Bueno la 3era parte la subire después yaqe horita stoi asiendo unos videos de anime, y subiéndolos a youtube XD

Espero qe les guste ^^ , espero Reviews xD

Eheheh, y pues entre sasuke y sakura jujujj, Uyyy ahí vendrá lo mejor y entre naruto y hinata abra una gran amistad….y de esa amistad se convertirá en……. Un gran sentimiento profundo…..que los dos xD haahah no les contare XD ya que si les digo uffft aunque ya se esta dando entender no xD?

Res recuerdo esto es como " Rp&Rl" xD para los que no saben que es Rp es un juego creado de los otakus que normalmente se juega en paginas de red, y tmb en msn xD ahaaha

Bueno los dejo buenas noches cuídense XD


	3. Chapter 3

Oola, a tdoos de nuevo n__n

Aqhiiih ya termine mis videos xD & aqii ia les traigo las demas,

Partes de mi fanfick ^^ espero, qué no aiga problema con mis personajes "maikeru&hikari" realmente ambos son demasiado kwaiiis *u* a pesar de qué niuno existe en el anime real naruto T___T pero como sea, yo los invente en "Rp&Rl" aquí les diré nuevamente que es "RL&RL" xD espero que no se molesten.

Rp: Roleplay, Rl: Real "como muchos pone Real Yo" o cosas así

**ADBERTENCIA: **para los que no saben que es "Rp&Rl"

ES un juego creado por los otakus que se juega en base, de paginas por la red & tmb por MSN, de todo puede haber también puede haber "hentai & yaoi Yuri & de todo" es un juego famoso xD haha yo siempre juego hentai 8-----------)

**Seguro social: ** xD hahaha, yo no pago su seguro social al leer mi fanfick ehh xD haha no me culpen pero, esta cosa apenas va empezando estará demasiado fuerte que hasta muchos queran mas DIA por noche : D tdos queran ser Sakura por la noche xD hahaah, quien no quisiera estar con Uchiha sasuke por una noche : D ? yoooooooh me apunto bien okno xD

**Rl&Rl: **Apropósito meteré personajes que no son de naruto xD espero que no aiga molestia, realmente convino mucho los animes yo, me fascina & todo eso xD n___n

**Nota: **Recuerden Masashi kishimoto es real creador de la historia naruto : D esto es solamente una mente creativa "obsesión brutal pervertida" entre las parejas Naruhina,Sasusaku xD haha a si que espero que entiendan XD aunque seria genial que si fuera realidad no xD haha, pero no todos sabemos que sasuke es gay y que naruto ama a sasuke y que se quedara con el ect xD okno :P ahaha que mas quisiéramos todos ver a sasuke y sakura juntos TuT es un deseo no cumplido a un ;c para nosotros los fans de sasusaku xD –gota anime-

* * *

**Cuando sasuke & sakura se van en el automóvil ambos en el camino empiezan a tocarse sus partes los dos ya andaban re calientes, y no dejaban entre el uno y el otro tocarse si no era uno era el otro, los dos ya se deseaban demasiado, llegan al hotel y todo y los dos bajan del auto y se dirijen adentro al hotel, quiere que le ayude señorita con su bolso? Le pregunta con una voz "sincera y adorable" pero sasuke le dijo que así estaba bien que el la ayudaría y que gracias por todo pero que el ya traía cosas en su mochila, gracias por todo enserio. Subieron ambos.**

**Sebastian:** Bienvenidos al hotel Iwakura! Yo seré su mayordomo el encargado de darles todo lo que pidan. Mucho gusto espero que podamos llevarnos bien este día, todo lo que desean solo hablen al numero que estará en su habitación.

Souka, entonces que tengan una noche extrema

-les sonrío y se dio la vuelta y se fue con los demas-

**Subieron ambos al 3er piso, y iban pero si mas desesperados que nada, y agarrados de la mano, llegaron al cuarto sakura se sorprendió al mirar el cuarto muy hermoso y bien arreglado y tenia ( una tina,un mini cine, alberca en el balcon,y vista previa con los peces) los dos se quedaron impresionados sasuke cerro la puerta del cuarto con candado y bajo las luces a la perfección, sakura toda apenada pero ala vez bien pervertida, al momento que sasuke había bajado el sistema de las luces, sakura le enseño a sasuke ( ropa interior color roja ) haha, color pasión nene : ) sasuke la miro y le dijo:**

**Sasuke: **Hmm.. sakura te gusta jugar con fuego verdad?

Déjame decirte que el fuego es una de mis técnicas favoritas, grrrr, eres deseable preciosa…

**-séle acerca a sakura y la empieza a besar por el cuello apasionada mente mientras que con su mano izquierda le acaricia sus piernas-**

**Sakura: **ahh….sas-sasuke..kun **–besándolo-**

**-se sonroja toda y ella con sus manos empieza a bajarle el ciper de su pantalón a sasuke tocando "su privacidad pero aun teniendo sasuke su boxer"**

**( el beso se pone un poco mas exitoso y hentai y empieza a salir mucha saliva entre ambos y empieza la saliva escurrir entre todo el pecho de sakura asiendo que su vestido se transparente con sus pechos)**

**Sasuke: **-**la deja de besar-**

Sakura…. Te miras tan exitosa…. Por que no metes mas tu mano adentro de ese boxer..para que veas que escondo nena…?

–**se sonroja todo-**

**-le agarra la mano a sakura y se la mete mas a dentro al boxer asiendo que toque su ( privacidad ) –**

Dime….nena te gusta,? Porque a mi me fascina preciosa…

**-la jala hacia la pared y la acorrala y pone su mano en la pared asiendo que lo mire a los ojos mientras que con la otra mano empieza a bajarle el ciper del vestido-**

**Sakura: -se sonroja toda & lo mira Alos ojos-**

….. grrr que si me gusta haha, claro que me gusta, y mas por que la tienes bien formada nene : $ se siente tan caliente y tan buena que se me antoja y la imagino dentro de mi boca… jaja… puedes hacerme lo que quieras….. grrrrr….

**-se deja llevar, que le baje el ciper y ella se pone a besarlo por cuello asiendo mordidas despacio en su cuello-**

**Los dos empiezan y empieza y todo hasta llegar al momento de desesperación….**

**Hikari: ** ……maikeru… dime? Te refieres que cuando crezca yo…. Te pediré que me hagas eso a mi? ESO NO ES SIERTO JAMAS TE LO PEDIRIA TuT

**-Seba corriendo al baño y se encierra-**

El no es así…. Por que… acaso si será verdad…

**Maikeru: -mira como se va al baño, se levanta y abre la puerta y se sale-**

Creo que hikari, esta confundida… tendré que hablar con ella cuando se le pase todo….

-**Seba a su cuarto y se ensierra y acuesta-**

**Naruto: ** hey ya tan rápido te vinistes y eso que te paso?

Nunca te vienes rápido de con hikari, paso algo?

**Maikeru: **

**-lo mira cambiado a naruto-**

pues anda algo confundida mi princesita por eso mejor me vine…mañana haber si sigue mejor para hablar mejor con ella, o: ? y eso por que tan cambiado naruto? Saldrás con alguien?

**Naruto: **ya veo, ah si es que iremos hinata y yo a cenar a un restauran bueno hermano te dejo te veo noche xD luego me cuentas mejor, apropósito sasuke no vendrá a dormir ya que se fue a un hotel con sakura -.-

-**sale del cuarto y se dirije al cuarto de las chicas donde esta hinata-**

**Maikeru: **ya veo haha, suerte xD baya que sasuke es demasiado impaciente con respecto al sexo xD hahaha,

-**prende la TV y se pone a mirar mtv- **

**Hinata:** …. Ya pronto llegara naruto-sempai, y quiero ino que cuides a hikari chan y no le estés diciendo ya nada malo sobre eso que escucho oistes? Que no vez que es una niña? Mejor trata de ayudarla a que deje de llorar en el baño…

-**tocan la puerta del cuarto-**

**Hinata: **ahhh…creo que ya llego naruto-sempai… jejj

Bueno te dejo ino, y cuida bien a hikari…

-**abre la puerta y se sonroja toda cuando mira a naruto-**

**Naruto: -mira a hinata- **

Listo, ya llegue baya te miras muy linda, hehe lista para ir a cenar? Hehe –**se pone algo colorado-**

Bien entonces ya no mas,

**-la agarra de la mano y se la lleva con el bajan escaleras ambos-**

**Hinata: **… ahh…tu tmb te miras… lindo jejj…

**-lo sigue-**

**Mientras con sasuke & sakura : D**

**Sasuke: -le quita por completo el vestido a sakura y empieza a lamer sus pechos y con su mano derecha le empieza acariciar **

"**abajo en la parte de sakura…"**

….Sabes tan delicioso nena y hueles tan bien……

**Sakura: -sonrojada y asiendo ruiditos exitosos….-**

…… sasuke…. Kun…..

-**tocando su parte de sasuke y moviéndola arriba y abajo..-**

…….

**Sasuke: **baya la tienes totalmente húmeda y calida…nena…

-**se agacha Asia abajo y empieza a lamer su parte suave y despacio con su lengua metiéndosela despacio a su "parte" y apretando sus pechos…-**

**Sakura: -sonrojada & haciendo ruidos mas altos…y exitosos..-**

Ahh……sas-sasuke……

-**empieza morderse sus labios..-**

**Sasuke: -lamiendo su parte…y metiendo un poco mas fuerte su lengua…en la parte…de sakura…asiendo que escurra..chorros….de humedad….-**

……………**..**

**Sebastian: -toca la puerta del cuarto donde están sasuke y sakura-** …..

**Sasuke: -deja de lamer la parte de sakura…y quita su lengua de su parte se lebanta y se dirije ala puerta la abre y mira que es el tipo de la entrada-**

Se le ofrece algo?

*lo dice con voz molesta* ? le había dicho, que hoy no ivamos a ocupar de usted sabia?

**Sebastian: **No perdone la molestia pero, alla abajo hay una señorita insistiendo y molestando que a qui esta un sasuke uchiha y recordé que usted es un uchiha, a si que lo espera abajo una jovencita…

**Sasuke: -se queda todo sorprendido-**

Ehh?? Como que una joven? Puede decirme de que color es su cabello? …. Acaso será…..mire dígale a esa tipa… que a qui no hay niun uchiha de acuerdo? Dígale eso invéntele algo deacuerdo ¿

**Sebastian: -lo mira y se queda callado y se va caminando-**

Bien… le diré eso…

-**cierra la puerta y se va denuevo con sakura-**

**Sasuke: **perdón, mi amor es que ese sujeto me hablo para preguntarme algo, pero todo esta bien nena… en que estábamos….?

**-se acuesta en la cama y carga a sakura asiendo que quede arriba de el-**

**Sakura:** ahhh…..descuida nene.. no pasa nada….

-**se sonroja toda..-** ahora es mi turno de jugar…contigo…

-**empieza a lamerlo por todo su cuerpo…y con su mano empieza a Acer arriba y abajo su " parte "**

**Sasuke: -con sus manos empieza acariciar los pechos de sakura…- **ahhh……sakura…..te deseooo….. ohhhh sii…..que bien sientoo…… -**agarra una botella de jimador y se la echa a sakura en todo su cuerpo…- **a si sabrás mejor hermosa…

**Sakura: -empieza ir bajando mas asta llegar " ala parte privada y empieza a lamerla brutalmente… arriba hacia abajo.." –**

**Sasuke: -le agarra la cabeza y empieza ayudarle asiendo abajo asía arriba….-** Siiii……….. sigue así nena…..vamooos……. siento tan bien…..preciosa….

**Sakura: -empieza escurrir de su boca saliva…entre "la parte de sasuke.." **ahhhghhh……..sasukee…….

**Sasuke: -le suelta la cabeza y con sus manos la carga asía el volviendo Acer que este arriba de el…-**

Estas lista, nena? Por que yo ya estoy ardiendo…..

**Sakura: **Choottttoooo matttttee!!!!!!! Sasuke…. u

**-agarra de su bolsa unas pastilla y se la toma- **

Listo…..ya estoy mas que lista…nene…..

**-sonrojada-**

**Sasuke: -la levanta poco y empieza introducirle su "pene despacio y suave….en la parte de sakura " – **

Me dices… si te lastimo…nena….

**Sakura: **kghhhhhh…..

-**empiezan salirle lagrimas…y empieza Acer gritos…. Apasionantes..-** ahhh….siento tan bien…. Mi amor…. Siii sii siguee….. vamooos no parees….nene…. ahhhhhh

-**sonrojada-**

**Sasuke: **bien entonces ahí boy…..

**-empieza a metérselo un poco mas fuerte y empieza a empujar algo fuerte con sakura….- **Ohh siii Sakura……

**Naruto: -llegan al restaurante iwakura (que viene siendo el hotel donde sasuke y sakura están ese es un famoso hotel y muchos también lo agarran como restauran xD )y se sienta ambos en las sillas – **

Ammmm, que Vaz a pedir hinata-chan?

**-le sonríe-**

**Hinata: **Ahhh…este…yo solo….quiero….un refresco…ejjjjej….

-**se sonroja toda-** ettttoooe…..

**Sebastian: ** bienvenidos, que se les ofrece de cenar jóvenes?

**-sonriendo- **

**Hinata: **ahhh….yo solo quiero un refresco….un agua de jamaica….jejjjjj…..

**Naruto: **solo quieres eso, ? segura? Mmmm… bueno yo quiero "RAMEN ICHIRAKU" xD

**Sebastian: **WTFF!!? Que fregados es eso? O.o1 ahh perdón por la grosería, pero aquí no hay ramen ni nada de eso solo hay comidas diferentes y todo eso…… no hay ramen bien jovencita te traire tu agua n,n

-**camina y va por el agua de hinata-**

**Naruto: **como que no TIENE RAMEN!!!! u.u no es justo bueno ya que tendré que pedir….ammm langosta….D:

**-le da el refresco a hinata-**

Espero que te guste, joven.

**(Sebastian) **

**Hinata: **ahhh… muchas gracias ^^ etttto…. Jejj

Que comerás naruto-sempai?

**Naruto: **Bien me das langosta? Mmmm…(piensa: ese tipo es algo coquetón con hinata….)

**Sebastian: **ok

-**se da la vuelta y va ala cocina-**

**Karin: **Oiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!! Naruto-san como estas : D

Oye sabes donde esta tu hermano? Sasuke lo eh estado buscando pero no lo encuentro n,n

-**se aserca a naruto-**

Baya por lo que veo andas de cita : )

**Sebastian: -le da la langosta a naruto-**

Ahí tienes, oh pensé que ya se había ido señorita por lo que veo conoces al rubio este?

**Karin: **haha claro que lo conozco el es como hermano de la persona que ando buscando ;c dime naruto no sabes donde esta tu hermano?

**Naruto: **salio con su novia, a un hotel ok? Y déjalo empaz ya que mi hermano esta muy enamorado de ella a si que si me disculpan los dos tengo cita con hinata-chan si no es mucho pedir podrían dejarnos a solas?

**Karin: **COMO QUE YA TIENE NOVIA QUIEN CHINGADOS ES ESA ZORRA CALZONUDA QUIEN ES PARA METERLE UNA PALISA?

**Hinata: -se lebanta-**

Esa tiene su nombre y ella no es niuna zorra, la única zorra aquí eres tu karin NO LE LLAMES A SI A MI HERMANA OISTES? QUE TU ERES PEOR QUE NADA…

**-le da una cachetada a karin-**

**Naruto: -abraza por detrás a hinata-**

Dime hinata-cha conoces a karin? Te ah hecho algo? Por que veo que no se llevan bien, karin solo ocasionas problemas..

**Karin: **Como TE ATREVES A TOCARME CON TUS SUCIAS MANOS MALNACIDA?

**-la jala Asia ella y empieza a rasguñarla-**

**Naruto: -detiene a karin y la empuja con Sebastian-**

Estas bien hinata? Será mejor irnos de aquí hay mucha porquería andado molestando…

**-la agarra de la mano y salen del restauran-**

**Hinata: **jejj…….. sii estoy bien…..gracias naruto kun…..

**Mientras tanto…con sasuke y sakura…….**

**Sasuke: -sigue pujando mas fuerte asiendo que escurra mas sangre con sakura…en su parte….-** ahh….sakura…..me vengoo……………. Ya …. No puedo…..mas……

**Sakura: **ghhhhh……. Ahhhhhhhhhh ya no puedo amor….

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**-gritos apasionantes- **

**Sasuke: -se detiene sasuke quita su "pene" de la parte con sakura…y se pone aun lado con sakura…mirándola…..-** así que eras virgen nena…..sabes te amo…… **- le besa los labios-**

**Sakura: **ahh… **-le besa….-**

Yo también te amo….tanto…. dime…no me darás recompensa por haberlo hecho contigo mi amor….?

**-sonrojada-**

**Sasuke: **jajaja…acaso…quieres…..bueno nena si tu lo pides…

-se lebanta y empieza **"jalar fuerte su parte asiendo que salga…. Semen empieza a esharle en toda su cara y cuerpo a sakura…"**

**Sakura: **-sonrojada- arigato mi amor for you….. aria todo for you… **-empieza a lamerse sus dedos con el semen…-**

**Sasuke y sakura….quedan rendidos en la cama y quedan dormidos…totalmente cansados….mientras que Sebastian si se dan cuenta es algo misterioso por que tanto interés contra los uchiha y por que no detuvo cuando karin rasguño a hinata…..**

**Naruto lleva a hinata al parque a mirar las estrellas y todo eso…mientras ino sigue viendo TV y hikari se queda dormida en su cuarto…ya karin se va enojada del hotel…y va ala school toda enojada y pensando quien es la novia de sasuke……**

**Sebastian y karin…..son misterio en la historia …. Pero tampoco saben que un compañero que es como hermano para sasuke….también es un misterio…….**

…**..**

Mas tarde subiré la parte siguiente xD hahaahah,

Esque ando leyendo doujinshi xD hahahahah :D jajaja

Omggg!! No mas de pensar en sasuke babeo toda y chorreo de sangre mi nariz xD AHAHAHAHA : D

Gracias a los que leen mi fanfick xD n-n

Recuerden masashi kishimoto es el real creador del manga naruto & tdo : D

Esto es solo una historia inventada por una loca obsesionada xD haah yooo XD

Bueno los veo, luego ^^ bbyyye xD


	4. Chapter 4

Ola a tdoos xDDD después de ase meses por fin ya traigo la 4arta parte de mi fanfick xDDD Perdonen pero no pude estar subiendo ya las otras partes prqe tenia otros proyectos por delante y tenia que subirlos a otras paginas Web, y mi pc se hacia lenta pero ya termine esos asuntos de proyectos xDDD y aquí les traigo la 4arta parte de mi fanfick una noche n_n

**ADBERTENCIA: **para los que no saben que es "Rp&Rl"

ES un juego creado por los otakus que se juega en base, de paginas por la red & tmb por MSN, de todo puede haber también puede haber "hentai & yaoi Yuri & de todo" es un juego famoso xD haha yo siempre juego hentai 8-)

**Rl&Rl: **Apropósito meteré personajes que no son de naruto xD espero que no aiga molestia, realmente convino mucho los animes yo, me fascina & todo eso xD n_n

**Nota: **Recuerden **Masashi kishimoto** es real creador de la historia naruto : D esto es solamente una mente creativa "obsesión brutal pervertida" entre las parejas Naruhina,Sasusaku xD haha a si que espero que entiendan XD aunque seria genial que si fuera realidad no xD haha, pero no todos sabemos que sasuke es gay y que naruto ama a sasuke y que se quedara con el ect xD okno :P ahaha que mas quisiéramos todos ver a sasuke y Sakura juntos TuT es un deseo no cumplido a un ;c para nosotros los fans de sasusaku xD –gota anime-

**Una Noche**

_Después de la noche inolvidable de sasuke & Sakura pasaron semanas y sasuke tenia que estudiar por que si no estudiaba se quedaría en vacaciones de verano en la escuela ya que tenia varias materias reprobadas, y siempre se la llevaba hablando con naruto o viendo ambos revistas hentai, a tampoco no se queda atrás naruto el también esta en la 2da lista de reprobones ¬¬ el muy inteligente se la pasa oyendo música en su ipod o leyendo revistas o mandando recaditos con papelitos en el salón, el único que si es bueno en la clase es maikeru *u* el es, el único que si aprende y sabe todo…_

_Hablemos de las 4 hermanas ahora, hikari es muy inteligente y siempre saca buenas calificaciones pero últimamente a empezado a comportarse muy sangrona ya con su novio ya que semanas atrás maikeru la dejo sola llorando en el baño, y decidió irse e ir al siguiente día, además hikari empezó con unas nuevas amistades en su escuela quien iba imaginar que hikari se hiciera muy amiga de karin la ex novia amante de sasuke :/ ?_

_Sakura pues ella es muy buena en sus estudios pero, después de que paso la noche con sasuke a dejado a un lado sus buenas calificaciones por que nomás se la lleva pensando en el y así y se le están pegando las malas mañas de andar de traviesa con todos ahí en el salón y hacer papelitos de recado como naruto, pero a pesar de todo es muy buena poniendo atención._

_Hinata es muy buena estudiando y todo y por fin ya empieza a salir mas con naruto y ambos empiezan a gustarse poco a poco ellos no son tan desesperados como sasuke y Sakura ambos se dan sus tiempos hinata tiene planeado ya terminar su prepa y ella ya tiene sus planes de vida lo triste para ella seria dejar a sus hermanas, pero ya tiene ella su plan de vida en adelante y no párese que baya cambiar de decisión…_

_Ino realmente no hay nada que hablar de ella es demasiado callada y todo y últimamente a empezado a salir con una chica ino ya también se enamoro y parece ser que ella también se va terminando la preparatoria e irse a ser vida con su novia.._

_**Hinata**__: ah por fin ya termine mis apuntes de ultimo bimestre, ahora solo tengo que esperar que mi profesor llegue para poder ver si lo ise bien ah me pregunto que estará haciendo mi naruto-sempai n_n_

_**Sakura:**__ Oye hinata crees que me puedas pasar los apuntes hoy en la noche? Es que no le entiendo a nada no e podido estudiar, no se que me pasa pero abecés me pongo muy rara, crees que me puedas pasar los apuntes?_

_**Hinata:**__ ah Sakura hehe, claro hermana ^^ por que no si quieres también te puedo ayudar a entender las raíces cuadradas y bases_

_n-n creo que hoy tendré día libre bueno si no me habla naruto-sempai te ayudo a estudiar eso sip? Pero si te paso los apuntes n-n_

_**Sakura:**__ ah muchas gracias, bueno entonces te veo en el cuarto n_n mas noche hehe si te Vaz me dejas ahí tu cuaderno para hacer los apuntes n_n bueno me boy tengo que ir hacer unas cosas _

_**-se va caminando y sale del salón-**_

_**Naruto: **__Demonios no puede ser mañana ya sale ala venta la revista 2010 hentai extreme Omg, tengo que comprarla pero no tengo dinero D: tendré que pedirle a sasuke . si le digo que ya sale mañana la revista no pensara niun segundo me dará el dinero para comprarla jujuj_

_**-le manda un mensaje a sasuke-**_

_**N: oye sasuke tienes dinero para ir mañana, a comprar revista nueva 2010 hentai xD? Es que no tengo dinero D:**_

_**S: si tengo dinero pero que paso con tu dinero? Nuestro padre nos mando ambos bastante dinero en las tarjetas ¬¬ no me digas que ya te lo gastaste en tu sabes donde?**_

_**N: me lo gaste e comidas baboso ¬¬ y aparte para los casinos y todo eso y además en hinata yo le compraba varias cosas y pues mira te cuento en casa lo demás cambio fuera! Me boy para allá.**_

_**Sasuke: **__que idiota dejara de ser el Mmm... me pregunto si a Sakura le gustara el color negro para ropa interior… si le mando un mensaje ya no seria sorpresa, Tsk como puedo averiguar hmm creo que ya se…-__**marcando a maikeru-**_

_**Maikeru: **__? _

_**Sasuke: **__Hmm no tiene servicio su cel, ptm tendré que comprarle… varias…._

_**Puedo ayudarle en algo señor? Hoh así que esta buscando unas buenas ropas interior para su exposa **_

_**Sasuke: **__solo quiero algo que a una mujer le guste, Tsk a usted que color de ropa interior le gusta señorita,? Realmente es para mi novia pero no se si el negro sea un color para ella _

_**Pues a mi, mi novio me regalo una de color rojo pero realmente el color favorito de una mujer es rosa o abecés rosa feúcha por que no lleva una rosa y una negra tienen precio descontando :D**_

_**Sasuke: **__haha, no es tanto por el precio señorita (: pero si no le llevo el color favorito a mi nena me sentiría algo incomodo pero bueno me llevo los dos por si las dudas (:_

_**Bien entonces, de que tallas quiere ambas ropas interior :D ? Unitalla,? Su novia es delgada? **_

_**S: **__Si lo es, así que seria talla chica (: _

_**Aja bien seria en total 130 $ pesos : D **_

_**S: **__ahí tiene no me de feria no importa (: hasta luego señorita._

_**Que le Balla bien galán :D**_

_Al abrir la puerta sasuke, choca contra Sakura y sasuke le pide disculpas pero no se daba cuenta que era Sakura por que Sakura andaba con un sombrero de salir y con unos lentes y vestido y muy cubierta de su cara, XD_

_**Sakura: **__o-o sasuke-Kun ahhhm gomen u baya párese que el destino siempre sea que nos veamos no crees ^^ _

_**Sasuke:**__ esa voz la conozco, Sakura? Que haces por acá mi amor? _

_Y por que te cubres la cara nena? Te miras hermosa Uhmm también venias a esta tienda amor?_

_**Sakura: **__realmente yo venia a comprar unas películas ^^ ah… gracias corazón n_n y eso por que saliste de esa tienda sasuke Huh? Y mas por que es tienda… donde hay…. Cosas intimas de mujeres O.o_

_**Sasuke: -sonrojo-**__ es que Tsk maikeru me mando aquí a comprarle unas tu sabes que y pues vine y por eso, amor quieres que te ayude a comprar esas películas? Y después llevarte a comer algo nena?_

_**Sakura: **__Ah ya veo n-n ahh si quieres si ^^ de hecho DIGO NO no… este es que aparte de eso iba yo a ir… ahmmm Alaska D: losiento mi amor pero este yo tengo una reunión en con una ahh amiga si amiga aya lejos te veo el sábado amor_

_**-lo besa y se va corriendo-**_

_**Sasuke: **__Alaska O.O? WTF queda demasiado lejos.. ya veo entonces nos vemos el fin de semana Sakura _

_-__**la besa-**_

_Mmmm algo no anda bien con mi nena lo mejor será que la espíe algo me oculta _

_-__**camina algo lento para ver a donde va Sakura- **_

_**Sakura: **__ahhh creo que no Devi decirle eso ami sasuke pero no quería que se diera cuenta u kyaaah que le vengo a comprar ahhh kyaaaaaaaaaaaah u etttooo… unos boxers color morado combinado con negro y totalmente yaaaay hermosos y mas puestos en el *u* _

_**Buenas tardes, señorita puedo ayudarla en algo? **_

_**S: **__ahhh ettoo… venia ahhh… comprar este los nuevos boxers ….ahhh este… los de color morado…combinado con negro…. *u*_

_**Claro y dígame son para usted? Por que realmente si son para usted no habría niuna talla? De su medida, como es muy delgada por eso.**_

_**S:**__ no realmente son para mi novio n-n Tiene de talla mediana ^^ por que mi novio si que tiene buen cuerpo OMGG! *u*_

_**Claro aquí tienes chica xD baya que tienes un buen gusto para tu chico disculpa pero realmente te me hiciste muy bonita me gustaría conocerte un día bien xD? Tienes numero de celular?**_

_**S: **__o.o hehhe si tengo o.o ammmm es 686-350-990 n_n yo siempre tengo buenos gustos para un hombre xD y mas para mi sasuke Kun_

_n-n bueno lo dejo Sayo! Tengo cosas mas que hacer ^^ hasta luego,_

_**que te baya muy bien linda señorita, te marcare a tu celular mas noche haber si aceptas una invitacion n.n adiós.**_

_**S: **__WTF, como que le hablara a su celular ese sujeto a mi novia acaso Sakura lo conoce? Y que hacia ella ahí comprando… Tsk… creo que ya entendí mi nena me compro algo… y no quería que me diera cuenta… jaj…. Como la amo_

**Naruto: **_Mmm que raro que sasuke no este aquí en casa S: a donde habra ido Mmm y tampoco maikeru, que carajos xD bueno me quedo aquí aunque debería hablarle a hinata y decirle que si quiere ir conmigo al cine a ver la película de silent hill, si creo que le hablare :D_

_**Hinata:**__**-toca la puerta del cuarto de los hermanos …-**_

_Espero… que naruto-sempai ….. este…._

_**Naruto: **__Huh? Quien será acaso será sasuke y lo esta haciendo de adrede ¬¬ Mmm _

_-__**abre la puerta- **__Huh? Hinata-Chan ahh que pasa,? Entra que pasa D:? algo te paso o algo así? _

_**Hinata:**__ ahhh… naruto-Kun … _

_**-entra-**__ este… yo quería decirte que… después de que … tu sabes… recuerdas que habíamos hablado sobre… nuestros planes de vida…realmente yo quisiera…. Poder hacer mi vida contigo…. Realmente me agrada mucho… estar contigo ^^ … eres demasiado divertido y además de eso… me gusta tu forma de ser… realmente yo pensaba…. Irme a vivir ya independizarme sola… pero.. sabes…. Me gustaría….. que….tu estuvieses conmigo viviendo…._

_**Naruto: **__Huh, ah si que era eso sabes hinata yo respecto a esto quería hablar con los 8 respecto a esto ya vez que ya salimos en 3 semanas mas de la prepa y todo eso y sabes yo lo pensé mucho y se me aria muy triste irme a vivir a otro lugar sin mis hermanos y todo eso, y separarme de todas ustedes y todo eso pensé en que si los 8 comprábamos una casa grande y vivir todos ahí me entiendes sabes creo que seria muy divertido vivir todos en una casa no crees? Y todos hacer fiestas y cosas a si y poder yo estar contigo…. Y hacer muchas cosas todos…_

_**Hinata: -minutos de silencio- …**__ sabes naruto-sempai creo que seria una buena idea de que todos viviéramos en una casa… pero realmente no se si los demás estén deacuerdo a tu plan sabes naruto-sempai yo te apoyo en esto.. ^^ realmente yo también pensaba mucho en todo eso y si seria triste separarse de las personas que amas n_n _

_**Sasuke: -abre la puerta-**_

_Ya llegue dobe, Oh estas con tu chica Mmm hinata? WTFF! Que hace ella aquí dobe xD ¿ acaso tenían cosas extremas que hacer :D? _

_**Hinata:**__ ah ohayo sasuke n_n realmente no es lo que tu piensas n-n ni que fuéramos tu y Sakura ^^ realmente naruto-sempai hablábamos de nuestros planes de vida ^^ y sabes una cosa ammm sabes naruto mira explícale a tu hermano sasuke sobre lo que planeábamos y yo les diré a mis hermanas ^^ bueno los dejo este…. Sayo ^^ naru-sempai jejj _

_**-se sale-**_

_**Sasuke: **__Hmm y de que quieres hablar dobe xD? Ja no me digas que ya te piensas morir XD? Es broma, de que quieres hablar?_

_**Naruto:**__ oye sasuke por que trais una bolsa y de la tienda de mujeres de ropa intima O.o eres un juuju no me digas que son para tu Sakura baya seguro le quedarían bien a Sakura xD ammm digo que bien por ti, a respecto a eso de que tenemos que estar los 3 donde anda maikeru? Tenemos que decidir ambos Mmm mira es sobre de nuestros planes de vida mira hinata realmente por eso estaba pero ella quería que yo me fuera con ella pero mi plan fue, de que todos los 8 compráramos una casa grande y viviéramos todos en ella, hacer fiestas y cosas extremas jujjuj *u* tu entiendes xD_

_**Sasuke: -le da un coscorrón-**_ eso es para mi Sakura, y deja de decir eso por que te boy a golpear dobe, Hmmm vivir todos en una casa….? Los 8 Mmmmm… grande cosas extremas…. Fiestas Mmmm… sabes naruto no suena tan mal tu plan, te felicito es la 1era vez que dices algo bien y correcto (: jaja pues claro me gustaría pero, maikeru no se que royo traiga tenemos que hablar con el.

**Maikeru: -abre la puerta-** Mmm es raro ver Alos 2 juntos Mmm hay reunión? O que?

**Sasuke: **queremos hablar contigo, hace rato te mande un mensaje no me contestaste donde anduviste en todo el día?

**Maikeru: **anduve haciendo unas cosas, por que? Y hablar de que? Si es para darme carrillas por como me trata hikari me largare eee

**Naruto: **No hermano, esta vez no es por eso xD jajaa mira ya vez que pronto terminaremos la prepa y todo eso Mmm y pues hacer planes de vida y pues de que todos viviéramos en una casa xD? Me entiendes todos los 8 hinata,Sakura,ino,hikari, yo,sasuke, y tu entiendes? Todos en una casa hacer fiestas, y cosas divertidas xDDDD

**Maikeru: **xD no suena mal, entonces ya en 3 semanas salimos hablemos con nuestro padre para que nos de el dinero suficiente y compremos una casa xD que las chicas no la paguen los hombres para eso estamos xD pero que naruto no le hable a papa, por que papa ya sabe que te gastates todo tu dinero de la tarjeta en cosas pervertidas tarados xD

**Sasuke: **si pero yo no se lo pediré esta vez serás tu maikeru, si naruto se lo pide el es capaz de gastárselo en un bar o casinos xD bueno me iré a dar una ducha por que are ejercicio para el fin de semana pasármela con mi nena.

**Naruto: **bien entonces ahh sasuke dame para la revista OwO entonces le mandare un mensaje a hinata y le diré que nosotros ya estamos deacuerdo, REVISTA AAHHHHHHHHHH 2010 hentai extreme Omg! *u*

**Sasuke: -le da 200$- **ahí tienes 200 pesos Mmm y compra de la que no tenga paginas dobladas ni nada eee xD por que también la quiero ver xDDD

**Maikeru: **jajaja xD que pervertidos XD jaja me pondré a jugar ps3

**Hinata: **Huh donde esta Sakura-Chan ino? Y hikari tenemos que hablar u ammmmm _

**Ino: **No se, hikari andaba con karin y pues no se a donde se fueron y Sakura dijo que iría de compras pero ya tiene mucho que se fue de que quieres hablar?

**Sakura: **Ahh por fin termine mis compras ^^ Huh naruto-san O.o que hace ahhhh… esta en la tienda de revistas hentai o.o1 ammm Oi! Naruto ^^

**Naruto: **Huh? Sakura-Chan ahh que hace ella aya D: si me mira aquí . ya que Ammm hola xD que andas haciendo cuñada XD?

**Sakura: **XD andas comprando la nueva revista ^^? 2010 hentai extreme xD1 yo ya la compre n_n ah pues anduve de compras oye naruto crees que me pueda ir contigo ^^? Es que mi hermana ino no me dejo venirme en el auto por que como… etto.. no se manejar T^T por eso hehe,.

**Naruto: **ah la nueva revista… ahhh jijij si venia a comprarla xD o ya veo y tienes muchas bolsas chicas siempre compran todo xD ammm claro por que no deberías decirle a sasuke a tu novio que te enseñe a manejar XD jaja es muy fácil manejar xDDD deja compro la revista y nos vamos deacuerdo, solo benia a comprarla *u*

**-entra y compra la revista-**

Listo nos vamos xDD

**Sakura: **arigato ^^

Naruto y Sakura llegan ala escuela nuevamente y ambos se van a sus cuartos, mientras tanto hikari llega en un taxi y se va a su cuarto.

**Sakura: **por fin llegue ^^ Huh ino, hinata? Acaso hay reunión ufff... creo que compre muchas cosas ^^ mira hinata te compre este vestido espero que te guste y a ino le compre los boxers nuevos de prenda morada combinado con negro ^^ jijijij ( y uno para mi hermoso sasuke kyaaaaah) ahhh y donde anda hikari ^^ le compre su manga favorito de school Days n_n

**Hikari:** Yaa llegeeep ^^ Wiii me comprantes el manga del Vol. 2 ? khya ^^ Huh

**Sakura: **sip te la compre ^^ por que sabia bien que te habías quedado con las ganas de saber mas del manga ^^

**Hinata: **arigato saku Chan ^^ es muy bonito, me lo pondré en el día que salgamos ya de preparatoria ^^

**Ino: **yeah, sabia que ya habían salido sabes mañana iba a ir a comprármelos pero ya que me los comprantes gracias :D luego te comprare algo hermana :D

**Sakura: **denada, de hecho lo ise por que como ya todas nos vamos a separar les quería dar unos regalos… ya en 3 semanas salimos de prepa y ya todas tenemos nuestros planes de vida… y quería pasar mas tiempo con ustedes…. Y todo eso y por eso les compre a cada quien algo..

**Hinata: **de hecho ya que todas estamos aquí, quería hablar con las 3 sobre eso de nuestros planes de vida al terminar la preparatoria, miren se que todas ansían ya por irse a vivir a otro lugar pero en el fondo se sienten tristes dejar alas personas que quieren no? Mira yo hable con naruto y también yo tenia plan de vida independizarme yo sola viviendo con naruto y así pero luego hablamos naru-sempai y yo y el dio una idea, y es de que compremos entre todos una casa grande y que los 8 vivamos ahí y que hagamos fiestas, y muchas cosas todos juntos…. Realmente me agrado la idea de naru-sempai pero no se si ustedes aceptarían eso….

**Sakura: **mmmm yo realmente tenia planeado irme a los Ángeles a vivir xDDD y pues meterme a trabajar y cosas así n_n pero sabes este plan es genial y sabes me apunto a 1er lista por que si quiero y además a si ya no dejaría a mi sasuke *u*

**Ino: **realmente suena bien y todo pero, seria como dejar a mi chica no? No hay lugar para 9? Me agrada la idea pero si no hay lugar para 9 no iría por que no quiero dejar a mi chica sola.

**Hikari: **seria mas bien para 10 n_n yo si aceptaría el plan demo… ya que soy menor de edad n_n aun así creo que karin tiene que vivir con todos nosotros realmente es muy buena amiga n-n y mi papa no a mandado los 3,mil millones de dólares al director de la preparatoria para que me puedan dar mi certificado? Huh? Yo acepto con gusto este plan n_n seria muy divertido n-n

**Hinata: **hehe.. bueno si hay lugar para esas 2 personas n_n entonces, ya todas estamos de acuerdo bien me párese genial n_n ahmm papa aun no lo manda pero yo creo que la semana que viene ya manda el dinero para el director y nos dan a todas el certificado n_n

**Sakura: **sogueee! Vivir con sasuke Kun *u* será súper y estar con ustedes igual YAAAAAAY!

**Ino: **bien entonces le diré a mi chica que en 3 semanas nos iremos a vivir a una casa : D súper grande y con todo lo mejor que nada xD

Muy pronto saldrán ya de preparatoria, y todos aceptaron el plan de naruhina de vivir todos en una casa… pero el problema será karin… que vivirá ahí y ara la vida de Sakura trizas hikari aun no se da cuenta que karin odia a Sakura pero…. Karin tendrá planes y serán de estar con sasuke ala fuerza…..

Las semanas pasan y faltan 3 Díaz ya para salir de preparatoria y para su graduación y ect… hinata empieza a pintarse el cabello y hacerse nuevos looks y Sakura ni se diga se anda poniendo un loock genial inatenciones mas largas color rosa… y mechones en las puntas color morados…. Ino no se hace nada xD jajaja no le gusta arreglarse como mujer xD y hikari aun tiene su cabello rosita muy rosita solo se compra unos pupilentes azules n_n y se va de compras a buscar un vestido para la graduación de preparatoria,

Los chicos pues ellos no se hacen nada nomás van a comprar su traje negro xD de gala :D jaja aun que sasuke se hace un tatuaje en su espalda y dice Sakura 4ever muy kawai el tatuaje xD jaj y maikeru pues …. El no esta tan ilusionado ya que últimamente hikari ya casi no le habla y nada de nada y el siente que hikari… en cualquier momento lo terminara…. Naruto se va a muchas tiendas para regalarle una orquídea muy hermosa para hinata en el día de la graduación…

_Si se dieron cuenta ya están por graduarse de prepa xD pero no saben que los papas de sasuke naru, maikeru son ricos xD y ellos le pagaran al director para que ya los chicos se gradúen xD y también los de Sakura,ino,hinata,hikari hicieron ambas cosas para que se gradúen de hecho hikari tiene 12 y el papa de ella le pago toda la primaria para sus boletas también en secundaria para su certificado y ahora en prepa para graduarse n_n y ser algo XD_

xDDD bueno esto es tdoo por hoy :D la 5ta parte la subiré luego xDDD espero reviews n_n y así n_n esto cada día se pone mejor n,n espero que tdoos les guste mi fanfick D: y perdonen pero desde que ise este fanfick nomás pude subir 3era parte prqe anduve en otros proyectos pero ya párese que termine los otros proyecto y ya traigo las demás partes de mi fanfick n_n sayoo! Y cuídense


	5. Chapter 5

ola a todos de nuevo n_n aquí ya les traigo la 5ta parte de mi fanfick Una noche n_n espero que les guste xDD algo nuevo pasara en la historia ^^ espero que todos estén bien y que todos se la estén pasando súper ya en sus vacaciones :D y cosas así Hikari-Chan yo n_n les mando mucho saludos a todos y les deseo lo mejor y espero que estén bien n_n bueno, aquí ya viene la historia xDD ah y espero que no se molesten con mis personajes inventados de Rp n_n hehe realmente me gusta combinar mucho los animes n_n

**ADBERTENCIA: **para los que no saben que es "Rp&Rl"

ES un juego creado por los otakus que se juega en base, de paginas por la red & tmb por MSN, de todo puede haber también puede haber "hentai & yaoi Yuri & de todo" es un juego famoso xD haha yo siempre juego hentai 8-)

**Rl&Rl: **Apropósito meteré personajes que no son de naruto xD espero que no aiga molestia, realmente convino mucho los animes yo, me fascina & todo eso xD n_n

**Nota: **Recuerden Masashi kishimoto es real creador de la historia naruto : D esto es solamente una mente creativa "obsesión brutal pervertida" entre las parejas Naruhina,Sasusaku xD haha a si que espero que entiendan XD aunque seria genial que si fuera realidad no xD haha, pero no todos sabemos que sasuke es gay y que naruto ama a sasuke y que se quedara con el ect xD okno :P ahaha que mas quisiéramos todos ver a sasuke y Sakura juntos TuT es un deseo no cumplido a un ;c para nosotros los fans de sasusaku xD –gota anime-

Masashi kishimoto es real de la historia real naruto-manga

**Una Noche**

Después de que pasan semanas, el día de la graduación se acerco, por fin ya todos los chicos podrán ser algo en su vida el director de la escuela les izo a todos los estudiantes una fiesta en un gran castillo de 5 estrellas muy famoso en Japón Niigata todos muy felices y andaban de fiesta y divirtiéndose, por fin les dieron su certificado y diploma y todo lo demás y hora de la fiesta fueron las palabras del director y se marcho y la fiesta seguía, todo acabaría hasta el día siguiente tenían todos una noche inolvidable.

Los chicos fueron por sus chicas y todos andaban bailando, diviertendose diciendo tonterías medias y ect, eso si muy borrachos y todo y muy felices y de todo y planeando cosas para la noche.

Sakura andaba pero si mas borracha que no se que, pero seguía tomando y tomando y no parar de tomar y enfadar a los chicos de su salón, mientras que sasuke andaba igual o peor que ella que andaba perdiéndose en cualquier parte del castillo y llegar a un baño a vomitar xD , maikeru pues el no realmente muy serio y todo pero si bailaba pero con hikari no ya que hikari andaba con karin bailando y divirtiéndose…

Entre naruto y hinata ambos bailaban y muy románticamente pero siempre que ambos intentaban darse un beso.. algo entupidamente pasaba y ambos se reian por eso, aun que hinata muy preocupada ala vez con sus hermanas que andaban mas borrachas que la chupitos xDDDD1

**Hinata:** Huh, naru-sempai n_n no crees que deberíamos descansar e ir a buscar ambos a nuestros hermanos u es que realmente me preocupan mis hermanas, por que Sakura andaba horita muy loquita y todo y ino ni se diga y hikari andaba con karin… y esa no se que planes traiga…

**Naruto: **sabes hinata, tienes razón creo que debemos buscar a nuestros hermanos por que sasuke no lo e visto desde hace 10 minutos y maikeru andaba muy serio y no se realmente y pues si, mira nos vemos en la fuente de cristal ok ^^

**Hinata: **ok ^^ bien nos vemos horita naru-sempai n_n

**-camina y empieza a buscar a sus hermanas-**

**Naruto: **Ummm... donde andarán esos dos Mmmm…

**-buscándolos-**

**Sasuke: -sale del baño y se caí al suelo…-**

Ptm, ando pero si mas … ondeado que no se que.. Tsk.. donde andará mi nena… creo que andaba …. No lo recuerdo…. Ptm … donde fregados esta la puta salida de aquí…. Tsk

**Karin: **Owww, pero mira nada mas a quien me encuentro por aquí n.n estas bien sasuke-Kun te miro muy cansado no crees? No quieres que te lleve a descansar Alos cuartos del castillo.. ¿

**Hikari: **Huh, sasuke que no estabas con Sakura-nee-Chan? Huh, karin conoces a sasuke Kun?

**Karin: **que si lo conozco claro que lo conozco.. hikari realmente el y yo fuimos novios… pero después de eso…. Sakura me arrebato a mi sasuke… tu hermana Sakura me robo a sasuke…. Y me e dado vencida…

**Sasuke: **-**cierra sus ojos- **Tsk….

**Karin: **creo que sasuke Kun, esta rendido deberíamos llevarlo a un cuarto hikari podrías ayudarme con sus piernas? Yo lo cargo de enfrente..

**Hikari: **Huh… nee-Chan te quito al amor de tu vida tomodachi… hhee.. ya veo… lo que izo nee-sama no estuvo bien….hehe claro te ayudare…

-**carga las piernas de sasuke-**

u que come sasuke esta muy pesado T^T

**Karin: **mira hikari yo de aquí me lo llevo a un cuarto mientras tu ve y busca a sus hermanos para que les digas lo que le paso ok amiga n.n? y luego ya bienes para divertirnos

**Hikari: **_ok, n_n le diré a naruto Kun lo que le paso y así n_n bien no tardo karin emm que cuarto te iras? Con sasuke Kun ¿ Mmm... ¿ Huh_

**Karin: ** al cuarto 205 n_n tu mientras ve y busca a sus hermanos para que les digas n,n

**Hikari: **Ok ^^ no tardare tomodachi n_n

**Sakura: **Auwww _ mi cabeza me duele mucho… Huh? Por cierto donde anda mi sasuke? Carajos de lo mismo ebria que ando no me di cuenta para donde se fue mi novio D:

**-se levanta del suelo-**

**Sebastian: **baya, quien iba a pensarlo que me encontraría con la chica del hotel :D estas bien no quieres que te ayude a caminar, veo que estas muy pasada de cerveza lo mejor será señorita que descanses

**Sakura: **y tu que haces aquí? Que no eras un mayordomo de hotel? Y ahora eres de este lugar de 5 estrellas? Algo anda mal que quieres? Cuales son tus intenciones…

**-mareada- - **awww… mi cabeza…. Ya no puedo mas…. Sasuke Kun…. Donde estas…

**-se desmaya- **

_**Sebastian: -marcando a karin-**_

_**Karin? Ya tengo a la chica como querías,**_

_**Karin: **__perfecto, ahora as lo que es parte de nuestro plan yo ya tengo a sasuke Kun rendido y estoy muy cómoda con el jajaja…. As le lo que quieras a esa tonta, solo que no escape de tus manos adiós._

**Sebastian: -carga a Sakura y se la lleva a un cuarto-**

Esto lo ago por que me pagan, chica

-**la empieza a desvestir…y empieza a besarle los pechos…-**

**Sakura: -abre sus ojos- **Huh… sas-sasuke Kun..? nanii tu SUELTAME! No me toques DEJAMEE!

**-se aleja de el –** que que estas haciendo estas LOCO! ALEJATE!

**Sebastian: -le apunta con su pistola-** será mejor que no digas nada y no grites o te volare los sesos chiquita, oistes ahora ven aca para metértela perra o si no despídete de tu sasuke o de tu vida

**-la jala hacia donde esta el y empieza a besarla y con sus manos empieza a quitarle su ropa interior…-**

**Sakura: -con lagrimas en sus ojos-**

Sasukee!...( sasukeee Kun… por favor ven….sasuke Kun….. ahhhhhghh…..)

**Karin: -acostada a un lado de sasuke.-**

Ah como me fascina estar a tu lado mi amor… sabes tengo ganas de pasar una noche contigo muy divertida… y la tendré….

**-empieza a desabrocharle la gabardina de su traje…-**

Te deseo mi sasuke… como no tienes idea….

**Sasuke: -ZzzZzzZzZ-**

**Karin: -le quita por completo la gabardina y empieza a desabrocharle el pantalón …..-**

…. Sasuke Kun…

**-se empieza a desvestir y … se sube arriba de sasuke…. Y ella misma introduce la parte de sasuke en ella ….-**

Ahhhgggghhh…. Baya…. Así que esto es lo que se siente… MI AMOR! Aghhhhhh… siiiiii!

-**empieza hacer movimientos fuertes hacia arriba y abajo…-**

**Sasuke: -abre los ojos- **ptm que demonios estas haciendo karin… **-se sorprende al ver a karin haciendo el amor con el- **que estas haciendo….

**-le aprieta de la cintura…y la hace aun lado… desintruduce su parte de ella.. y se levanta y empieza a vestir-**

**Karin: **se que me deseas sasuke, NO PUEDES NEGARTE HACIENDO EL AMOR CON UNA MUJER!

**-se levanta y jala hacia ella a sasuke cayendo ambos ala cama arriba sasuke de ella…-**

**Sasuke: -la mira a los ojos- **sabes… tienes razón… karin creo que un hombre jamás se negaría hacer el amor con una chica… -**empieza a besarla apasionadamente en sus pechos… acariciando sus piernas….-**

**Karin: **-sonrojada- agghh…. Sasuke Kun…. Olvídate… esta noche de Sakura… y se todo mío…

**Sasuke: -se levanta- **jamás aria esto contigo karin… realmente jamás, y olvidarme de mi nena eso es imposible no me hagas reír pero creo que lo mejor será que te bayas realmente tu no tienes un cuerpo tan antojable como el de Sakura así que LARGATE! O TE BOY A GOLPIAR! Aun que ganas no me faltarían… por harbete metido mi parte contigo sola…

**-termina de vestirse y se sale del cuarto-**

**Naruto: **SASUKE! HASTA QUE TE ENCUENTRO DONDE ANDABAS ¿? Andaba muy preocupado sabes hinata horita me dijo que no encuentra para nada a Sakura que solo encontró a ino y hikari será mejor que busquemos a tu novia podría pasarle algo aquí hay muchos borrachos aprovechadores

**Sasuke: **yo creo que también hay aprovechadoras… puedes creer que karin se haiga querido pasar de lista conmigo… pero la deje sola… como que no encontró a Sakura! Tenemos que buscarla

**-se va corriendo y empieza a buscar a Sakura-**

**Sebastian: -empieza a meterle su parte a Sakura .. lentamente…. – **

Sabes chica, desde que te mire yo dije ella será mía… y mira que lo eres…

-**empieza a metérsela fuertemente y haciendo movimientos rápidos hacia con ella…y ala vez apretando sus pechos…-**

**Sakura: **sasuke…Kun onegaiii! Sasuke Kun… ahgghhhh….. **–empiezan a salirle mas lagrimas…-**

Agghhhh…. Dejamee! Me duele….. yameteee! Onegaai! Agghhhhh… sasuke Kun….

**Sebastian: **cállate! Quieres –**le da una bofetada y empieza a hacer ritmo mas rápido ….- **NO TE DEJARE! ESCUCHASTES Y CALLATE!

**Hikari: ….. –espiando por la perilla de la puerta… como Sebastian viola a su hermana…- **eso te pasa… nee-sama… por haberle quitado a sasuke Kun a karin…. Y ahí tienes tu merecido…

**Maikeru: **que andas haciendo hikari? Por que andas espiando por la perilla de la puerta que estas viendo…?

**-atrás de ella-** y que tonterías estas diciendo Sakura no le quito nada a karin, mas bien fue karin la culpable de la relación entre ella y sasuke …. Espera… acaso esta Sakura ahí dentro?

**Hikari: **Uruseiii! Maikeru tu no sabes ami karin me a dicho lo que le a pasado y ella jamás me mentiría eres un idiota… y si ahí esta Sakura… pagando su castigo por haberle hecho eso a mi tomodachi…

**Maikeru: -voz alta y molesta-** TU QUE VAZ A SABER TU NO AS VIVIDO CON MI HERMANO, Y JAMAS SASUKE TE A CONTADO NADA! HASTE A UN LADO HIKARI NO SABES LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO …

**-la empuja y empieza a querer abrir la puerta-**

**-le manda mensaje a naruto a su celular-**

NARUTO tienes que encontrar a nuestro hermano sasuke un tipo esta violando a Sakura en un cuarto del 2do piso tienes que buscarlo estoy intentado abrir la puerta pero no puedo hazlo rápido ¡!

**Naruto: **_QUEE! Sasuke tenemos que ir al 2do piso es mas vete tu yo iré por las hermanas de Sakura, ALGUIEN ESTA VIOLANDO A TU NOVIA HERMANO TIENES QUE IR RAPIDO!_

**-se va corriendo al piso de abajo para ir por hinata..-**

**Sasuke:** que! DIME QUE ESTAS BROMIANDO!

**-se va corriendo y empieza a subir los escalones –**

Ptm SEA QUIEN SEA JURO QUE LO MATARE!

**-aprieta fuerte sus puños y llega donde esta maikeru y hikari-**

Que hace hikari aquí? En fin boy a matar a ese infeliz ¡!

-**empieza a patear la puerta fuertemente..-**

**Maikeru: **luego hablaremos de eso hermano ahora solo importa Sakura..

**-empieza a patear la puerta –**

**Hikari: -solo observa-**

**Naruto: **hinata! Tienes que venir algo le paso a Sakura!

**-la jala hacia con el y empieza a correr con ella..-**

**Hinata: **Huh, naru-sempai que le paso a mi nee-san Sakura Chan….

**Ino: **que fue lo que dijo…. Acaso Sakura…

**-los sigue-**

Ambos llegan al 2do piso y naruto se acerca y ayuda a a patear la puerta hasta quebrarla… al quebrar por completo la puerta …. Solo estaba Sakura….. escurrida…. De semen…. En todo su cuerpo…. Y entre comillas tapada… con las sabanas…. Y la ventana abierta…. El tipo quien había abusado de ella…. Escapo…mientras tanto Sakura…. Con lagrimas en sus ojos…. Y totalmente

paniquiada…

**Sasuke: **SAKURA!

**-se dirige asía donde esta ella y la abraza cubriéndola … con la sabana…- **_ptm… quien te izo esto…. Sakura… tienes que recordarlo…. _

**-empieza a quitarle de la cara el semen…con un pedazo de la cobija….- **amor… TIENES QUE RECORDARLO! Ptm

…..**-aprieta sus puños… se levanta y rompe el espejo del tocador….- **NO PERDONARE QUIEN LE AIGA HECHO ESTO A MI NOVIA! JAMAS!

_**Hinata: **__Sakura Chan …. Nee-san … quien te izo esto nee-san… __**-se acerca a ella y con lagrimas con sus ojos…la abraza….y la levanta llevándola al baño a limpiarse… toda…-**_

_**Maikeru: **__…. Alguien de aquí parece ser que si sabe quien fue el que la violo o no es así hikari..? vistes con tus propios ojos… que alguien se aprovecho de tu hermana y tu misma dijiste… que se lo merecía por quitarle a karin su novio sasuke…. Si no me equivoco…_

_**Naruto: **__que, acaso tu vistes todo hikari? Por que dijiste eso por que no llamaste antes a todos por que no lo isistes? Que te a hecho Sakura para que te aigas comportado así…._

**Hikari: **Ella se lo MERECIA! Eso le PASO POR ABERLE QUITADO A SASUKE A MI TOMODACHI KARIN! Por eso le paso eso y que bueno me da mucha risa acaso no es gracioso verla así? Huh además a ella que no le gustaba hacer esas cosas con su sasuke? Pero ahora fue con otro…

**Sasuke: -voltea y mirando de reojo a hikari-**

Eres una estupida, no sabes lo que estas diciendo eres una mocosa ingenua que como es posible que una hermana aiga deseadole lo peor a su propia hermana….

-**se acerca a ella y le alza la mano-**

**Ino: **suficiente sasuke, tu no tienes derecho de golpearla…

**-baja la mano de sasuke, y alza su mano y bofetea a hikari- **

Creo que alguien tendrá que ser castigada, esto no se va quedar así jovencita le hablare mañana mismo a papa para que venga y te de unas buenas yo me encargare de ella… nos vamos ya a casa escuchaste

-**le aprieta del brazo y se la lleva-**

**Hinata: **-**agarrando a Sakura del hombro**-

Creo que ya esta….. creo que lo mejor será que la lleve a casa…. Y mañana hacerle las preguntas….

**-ojos llorosos-**

**Sasuke: **yo me llevare a Sakura… a tu casa deacuerdo…..

**-mira Alos ojos a Sakura..-**

Amor….quien fue ese desgraciado….

-**la carga….y se lleva hacia abajo y llegando a su auto..-**

**-la sube….-**

Vámonos chicos… tenemos que llevarla a su casa a hinata y Sakura…..

**Maikeru:** **-se sube al auto-** no puedo creer que hikari le haiga deseado lo peor a Sakura… ella no es así algo esta pasando algo le izo karin…

**Naruto: **karin es una víbora siempre manipula de forma a todos..espero que Sakura recuerde mañana quien fue el estupido que le izo eso…

**Hinata: **_realmente.. hikari nunca en su vida a sido así pero… desde que empezó a salir con karin y se izo amiga de ella… mi nee-Chan cambio mucho…. Algo debió decirle karin y a hikari no le pareció… _

Ambos llegan a casa mientras que ino esta regañando a hikari al entrar los demás sasuke deja a Sakura en su cama… y mira mucho de reojo a hikari, y empieza a discutir con hikari ala vez…. Mientras que maikeru…. Callado y molesto ala vez.. naruto muy molesto igual…

**Hinata: -se sienta en la cama de Sakura y empiezan salirle lagrimas al ver a su hermana muy asustada y triste…-**

Sakura-nee-san….

**Ino: **si Vaz a seguir CON ESTA ACTITUD HIKARI TE MANDARE MAÑANA MISMO CON PAPA OISTES!

**-se da la vuelta y se encierra en el baño-**

**Hikari: **ya lo veremos… tu no me puedes prohibir nada….

**-mira a sasuke- **_y tu deja de mirarme o te boy a patear…._

**-camina…al momento de caminar la jalonea**

Huh…

**Sasuke: -la jalonea y la voltea asía el – **QUE FUE LO QUE TE DIJO KARIN DIME QUE FUE! NIÑA QUE FUE LO QUE TE DIJO NADA DE LO QUE TE DIJO ES REAL.

**Hikari: **Suéltame! Me lastimas… solo me dijo que Sakura fue quien te robo para ella y ella se rindió por que Sakura te robo para ella…. Es una bkaaa! No la perdonare….

**Sasuke: **Tsk…. –la suelta-

Eres tan tonta, como para creer en eso? Realmente tu no conoces bien a karin Y SAKURA NO LE ROBO NADA A KARIN… mas bien entre lo de karin y yo hubo problemas en nuestra relación… ella sabe muy bien de eso yo no tengo por que contarte NADA!

-**se va en donde esta Sakura y se acuesta aun lado de ella…abrazándola..-**

**Hikari: **MIENTES!

…. Huh..

**-mira a maikeru enfrente de ella-**

Que….. quieres….

**Maikeru: **hikari no puedo creer, lo que has hecho realmente no se si eres tu…. Hikari…. Después de las ultimas semanas.. empezaste a comportarte muy rara conmigo… lo mejor …. Es que… entre tu y yo no haiga ya nada…. Hikari ya no quiero ser tu novio…. Quisiera que fueras la Hime-sama que yo conocí y ala cual yo me enamore….

-**se voltea abre la puerta y se va al dormitorio…-**

**Hikari: **….. **–momentos de silencio en ella…- **

…**.**

**-le salen lagrimas…. Y se sale corriendo fuera del cuarto…-**

**Naruto: **sasuke creo que ya es mejor que dejemos alas chicas solas ya mañana vienes a ver a Sakura… jej… hinata lamento no haber podido bailar mas contigo… jej…

**-agarra de las manos a hinata y la levanta camina hacia donde esta la puerta…-**

… no me gusta verte triste y menos llorando entiendo como te sientes… pero ya no pudimos hacer nada mañana será otro día y será el día de justicia….

-**le seca las lagrimas de su rostro…y le da un beso… abrazándola… fuertemente…-**

**Hinata: **me siento… tan mal que nee-san este así me parte mucho el alma verla de esa forma… y mas que nada estoy tan…. Triste que no aigamos terminado todos felices en nuestra fiesta….

…_. Huh… naru-sempai…_

_-__**lo mira Alos ojos… y le salen mas lagrimas… y le corresponde el abrazo, y lo besa…-**_

_**Sakura: -cierra sus ojos…. Y se queda totalmente dormida….-**_

_**Sasuke: -le da un beso…y la abraza… fuerte… se levanta… y se dirige ala puerta… y mira a naruto besándose con hinata…. Y le da una patada en la pompa y se va a su dormitorio…-**_

_Sakura….._

_**Naruto: -deja de besar a hinata- **__ahh hinata.. jej creo que me deje llevar jeje… bueno nos vemos mañana… jej.._

_**-nervioso**__- jejej_

_Cuídate… buenas noches… y cuida a tus hermanas…._

_-__**se va al dormitorio..-**_

_**Hinata: -sonrojada…-**__ naru-sempai ^^ …je no pasa nada.. jej… tu también cuídate, y sip cuidare mucho de mis hermanas… jej buenas noches…._

_Después de eso hinata, se queda cuidando mucho de Sakura pero hinata nunca se dio cuenta que hikari se había salido.. ino seguía en el baño… y mientras tanto con los chicos… maikeru muy triste y recostado… y sasuke totalmente molesto y triste ala vez por lo de Sakura… y naruto triste y ala vez pensado en lo del beso con hinata…_

_Bueno la 6ta parte la subiré luego n_n estoy muy cansada y mis ojos seme cierran xDDD bueno los dejo y que tanga muy buenas noches & espero reviews ^^ ehehe cuidensen ^^ _


	6. Chapter 6

fola a todos de nuevo n_n aquí ya les traigo la 5ta parte de mi fanfick Una noche n_n espero que les guste xDD algo nuevo pasara en la historia ^^ espero que todos estén bien y que todos se la estén pasando súper ya en sus vacaciones :D y cosas así Hikari-Chan yo n_n les mando mucho saludos a todos y les deseo lo mejor y espero que estén bien n_n bueno, aquí ya viene la historia xDD ah y espero que no se molesten con mis personajes inventados de Rp n_n hehe realmente me gusta combinar mucho los animes n_n

**ADBERTENCIA: **para los que no saben que es "Rp&Rl"

ES un juego creado por los otakus que se juega en base, de paginas por la red & tmb por MSN, de todo puede haber también puede haber "hentai & yaoi Yuri & de todo" es un juego famoso xD haha yo siempre juego hentai 8-)

**Rl&Rl: **Apropósito meteré personajes que no son de naruto xD espero que no aiga molestia, realmente convino mucho los animes yo, me fascina & todo eso xD n_n

**Nota: **Recuerden Masashi kishimoto es real creador de la historia naruto : D esto es solamente una mente creativa "obsesión brutal pervertida" entre las parejas Naruhina,Sasusaku xD haha a si que espero que entiendan XD aunque seria genial que si fuera realidad no xD haha, pero no todos sabemos que sasuke es gay y que naruto ama a sasuke y que se quedara con el ect xD okno :P ahaha que mas quisiéramos todos ver a sasuke y Sakura juntos TuT es un deseo no cumplido a un ;c para nosotros los fans de sasusaku xD –gota anime-

Masashi kishimoto es real de la historia real naruto-manga

**Una Noche**

Después de la noche de la graduación, todos se divirtieron bastante pero lamentablemente no todos tuvieron ese final feliz que tanto querían, Karin se salió con la suya logro hacer las "Forbiden Rules" con sasuke kun pero el plan de la chica no salió del todo bien, ya que sasuke cuando se levanto abrió los ojos y se levanto brevemente el chico fue sinceró y no le importo ver a Karin desnuda, el chico ojos negros sexy solo tiene en su kokoro a sakura, y nada le cambiara, después de eso sakura en la noche de la graduación fue violada por el mayordomo del hotel iwakura, quien iba decir que el mayordomo fuera un aprovechado que solo le importa el dinero? Solo lo hiso por que le pagarían bien, el muy infeliz logro escapar pero muy pronto pagara el re-cabron hijo de su tiznada madre. Después de eso maikeru se dio cuenta la clase de persona que es hikari-chan… su propia novia se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con sakura, y no fue buena en avisarle a nadie, ella cree todo lo que Karin le dice esta totalmente ensiegada con Karin, ella no se da cuenta de la clase de víbora que es esa maldita, u-u mientras con hinata y naruto.. ambos muy tristes por lo que ocurrió y después .. los dos se dieron un besito ala despedida… después de eso hikari salió del cuarto muy triste y enojada por lo que paso con maikeru y ella.. y ahora muchas cosas pasaran de a partir en adelante…

Pero el papa de los chicos dieron a todo dar y llegaron con el desgraciado que violo a sakura, el tipo fue encarcelado y le dieron sentencia de 3 años por abusar de una menor edad, sakura cuando entro a declaración en el juez, dio un espectáculo de gritos y rasguño locamente a Sebastián, los guardias detuvieron a sakura y sasuke… se empezó a reír por como sakura le golpeó a Sebastián y después sasuke detuvo alos guardias y cargo ala chica rosada y se la llevo fuera del juicio.. el papa de sakura se sorprendió mucho ver a su hija salvaje contra ese, pero ala vez el papa dijo: se lo merecía el desgraciado, ahora solo falta que se pudra en ese asqueroso lugar.. por ahora lo mejor será tranquilizar a mi hija, el papa salió fuera del juez y se dirigió con su hija, le dijo a sasuke que si podía dejarlo a solas con su bebe hermosa y sasuke se alejo y se fue con sus hermanos, el papa de sakura le empezó a dar muchos consejos buenos, y le dijo que poco poco lo este olvidando esto, imagínate hija muchas igual como tu, no quieren ese tipo de cosas pero lo hacen ya que el abusador lo logra, hija te comprendo y no me gusta verte triste esas fueron las palabras del papa….. luego el papa acepto lo de la mansión… y le prometió a su hija que el hará todo para que todos vivan felices en esa mansión….

Después de eso pasan semanas en japan, los chicos decidieron por fin ya comprar la mansión, a pero antes de eso los papas de chicos e chicas se unieron y hablaron con todos ala vez decidieron todo, los papas dejaron una caja fuerte con muchísimo dinero exageradamente, y con tarjetas de crédito a lo pendejo y al igual que bolsas con monedas de todo, los papas muy decididos y felices al ver a todos con chicas muy lindas y muy sinceras, el papa de naruto e sasuke, maikeru regaño a naruto y le prohibió la llave de la seguridad de la caja ya que naruto era capaz de acabarse el dinero con todas sus mangas de hentai y revistas xD el papa de sakura y las demás, decidió llevarse a hikari a new york, con el por castigo y que se acostumbrara una nueva vida la pequeña, las hermanas aceptaron la apuesta del papa, y el padre de hikari fue por ella donde Karin vivía, hikari al principio grosera al tono, pero luego decidió ella misma.. irse por un tiempo con su padre a vivir a new york , los papas de los chicos hablaron con todos los de las tiendas y centros e trabajos empresas y ect escuelas de todo, para que a todos los de la mansión, les dieran trabajo gratis y sin escusas, los papas de los chicos son demasiado millonarios alo tonto, igual con el papa de las chicas no se queda nadita atrás.

**Naruto: **No es justo, por que siempre nuestro padre me prohíbe el dinero y las tarjetas T.T no es justo siempre se las tiene que dejar al dobe de sasuke ¬¬ no es justo no no lo es u.u

**Sasuke:** Baka, tu siempre, te buscas esto? Y sabes por que,? Por que no te contienes con las revistas hentai extreme xD aunque sabes yo tampoco no puedo, pero tampoco me paso como tu, sabes muy pronto saldrá una hentai extreme revista special pero no recuerdo bien que fechas pero solo se que ya muy pronto.

**Maikeru:** Chicos vamos, no peleen por revistas insignificantes además el dinero Otto-san lo dejo cargo a mi y encargado a hinata ya que las otras 2 sakura e ino también son igual de pervertidas, Hmmm y ya que los padres se fueron que aremos a partir de hoy ? en una mansión? Mmmm creo que ya tengo la respuesta de todos..

**Sasuke: **si creo que maikeru tiene razón, bien que les parece si celebramos todos el primer día de la mansión ? y rentamos películas ect? Que les parece chicos ? pero también hay que decirle alas nenas no creen? Creo que hoy las nenas andan en un cuarto las 3 , creo que dormirán juntas por lo que veo.

**Naruto:** Si que les parece unas movies hentai xD o que tal unas de chicas bailando o o o que tal si se trate de puras mujeres acá trozando con tipos xD ooooooh *u*

**Sasuke: -le da un coscorrón a naruto-** dobe baka, creo que te pierdes muy rápidamente eres un depravado jaja mira quien lo dice… pero tampoco soy tanto como tu… idiota… hmmm iré a preguntarles alas chicas que vengan para que nos acompañen a rentar películas.

**Maikeru: **hmm perfecto sasuke n.n bien entonces iré a ponerme algo mas cómodo.. ya que esto que traigo no es del todo cómodo **–sube las escaleras, y se dirige al cuarto-**

**Sasuke: **perfecto, Hmmm iré a ver a mi nena e ir a decirles **–se dirige al cuarto de las chicas, de la mansión, toca la puerta, y la abre despacio..-** huh? Sakura estas aquí?

**Sakura: -en ropa interior..- **Huh? Ahhhh sasuke kun…. **–se sonroja toda-** ahhh que pasa mi amor… jej..? huh **–se acerca ala puerta, y la abre mas, mira a sasuke-** que pasa amor.. ^^

**Sasuke: -se sonroja- **amor… venia por que los chicos y yo tenemos planeado festejar el primer día de la mansión.. rentando películas… y cosas así… jeje… avísale alas demás amor.. si ? **–le da un beso…, y le acaricia… sus piernas…, se da la vuelta.. y seba- **te veo.. abajo.. nena…

**Hinata: **quien era sakura-nee-chan ? huh?

**Sakura: **… tenemos que arreglarnos.. ^^ los chicos quieren festejar el primer… dia de la mansión… jjeje… y quieren rentar películas.. vamos hay que cambiarnos sip ?

**Ino: **Mmm bueno pues cámbiense para ir con los chicos? Ok las espero abajo, hmmm y no usen nada sexoso para que no depraven a sus novios **–baja ala sala-**

**Sakura: -se empieza poner un vestido, y unos tacones- **mmm esto no es exitoso.. almenos yo pienso eso ^^ jijijiji

**Hinata: -se pone un pantalón tubo.. morado oscuro, y una camisa larga.. negra..- **listo.. nos vamos sakura-nee-chan ^^

Amabas bajan ala sala, y se ponen a esperar a maikeru,sasuke, naruto. Los chicos llegan y ambos se miran entre todos… y después de 5 minutos, todos salen de la mansión y se dirigen al automóvil… se suben y se dirigen ala blockbuster, todos llegan y se bajan y empiezan a buscar películas para rentar.

**Naruto: **haha, yo quiero Silent hill : D wuuuu

**Sasuke: **haha, pero las chicas les dara miedo : ) o si quieren la movie que quiere el dobe ¬¬

**Sakura: **ahmp, como sea ^^ con que sea una película n.n

**Hinata: **hehe, gusten las que quieran ^^

**Maikeru: **no que según serian películas prohibidas y que no se que ? Hmmp

**Sasuke: **hahaha, pues ya vez, parece ser que no.

**Naruto: **mejor de viejas trozando con batos verdad xD ?

**Sasuke: -le da un coscorrón,- **Shuuuh, que no vez que vas a poner tímidas a nuestras nenas ?

**Naruto: **ah ijijiji, lo había olvidado xD

**Maikeru: -gota anime- **

Los chicos, llegan ala mansión, preparan las botanas ect, y se ponen a ver la película, todos sentados en un sofá cama grande, xD y abrazados de sus chicas, exepto maikeru u.u , no tiene novia u-u pero….. en ese momento….

**Ino: **puedo sentarme? Chicos xD ? Wow, silent hill, esa película cuando la mire en cine, me dio miedo, mas no se si aquí también lo haga.

**Maikeru: **amm, claro puedes sentarte donde no hay pareja xD ósea yo :P

**Ino: **ya veo xD **–se sienta donde esta maikeru-**

Todos asustados, y gritando hinata abraza fuertemente a naruto del miedo, y sakura sele hecha encima a sasuke, sasuke e maikeru le echan la culpa a naruto por la película, y todos con una mirada de ok! Exepto hinata- ino y maikeru, empiezan a coquetearse, y tirarse muchas directas ambos, después todos quedan dormidos en el sofá, y la noche pasa…

…..

Blaah, ya no me inspire asiendo la 6xta parte, porque xD haha nose ya tenia la 6xta parte desde hace uuu, pero seme borro ¬¬ y horita blah, no es lo mismo de la otra que tenia u-u bueno esto es todo, ya me canse :/ ala mejor no habrá final de mi fic xD jaja por que ando asiendo otras cosas D: u.u sorry, y adiós :/


	7. Chapter 7

Hola de nuevo a todos, espero que todos aigan tenido un buen día xDDD bueno aquí les traigo la parte 7 de Una noche n_n bueno me despido ok todos bien que bueno feliz hikari-Chan de saber que todos estén bien :D adiós!

**ADBERTENCIA: **para los que no saben que es "Rp&Rl"

ES un juego creado por los otakus que se juega en base, de paginas por la red & tmb por MSN, de todo puede haber también puede haber "hentai & yaoi Yuri & de todo" es un juego famoso xD haha yo siempre juego hentai 8-)

**Rl&Rl: **Apropósito meteré personajes que no son de naruto xD espero que no aiga molestia, realmente convino mucho los animes yo, me fascina & todo eso xD n_n

**Nota: **Recuerden Masashi kishimoto es real creador de la historia naruto : D esto es solamente una mente creativa "obsesión brutal pervertida" entre las parejas Naruhina,Sasusaku xD haha a si que espero que entiendan XD aunque seria genial que si fuera realidad no xD haha, pero no todos sabemos que sasuke es gay y que naruto ama a sasuke y que se quedara con el ect xD okno :P ahaha que mas quisiéramos todos ver a sasuke y Sakura juntos TuT es un deseo no cumplido a un ;c para nosotros los fans de sasusaku xD –gota anime-

Masashi kishimoto es real de la historia real naruto-manga

**Una Noche**

_Los días en la mansión cada día eran mas y mas extremos, por fin maikeru empieza a sentir algo por otra persona y sasuke y Sakura cada una noche hacían el amor XD ambos quieren a 2 bebés n_n y naruto y hinata .. llegaban muy cansados de su trabajo y llegaban a dormirse y sin saber nada de los demás D: ino termino a su novia y empieza a coquetearle a maikeru ambos empiezan a salir juntos y siempre se van juntos a trabajar en el mismo auto…_

Hikari… aun esta en nueva York realmente hikari a cambiado mucho y empieza a crecer mas y tener muy diferentes tipos de gustos y tipo de pensar… hikari todos los fines de semana venia a visitar a karin, karin siempre le contaba mentiras hacia Sakura… hikari realmente ya no le interesa mas de sus hermanas…. Hikari muy pronto se ira a vivir a las colinas con un amigo de ella que conoció en una escuela de canto…

El papa de hikari esta deacuerdo de que su bebe ya tenga novio y que se Balla a vivir con el… y cosas así el siempre la cuidara y le dará lo mejor y ara que cualquiera pueda darle trabajo ya que el papa de hikari… Sakura,hinata,ino es súper mega millonario y gana muy bien… realmente tiene 5 empresas y mas 4 cines, y 9 hoteles mas famosos de new York y 5 en Niigata Japón donde viven sus otras 3 hijas, también tiene muchas esposas y amantes..

**Sakura: **

-**empieza a explicar en el pizarrón asus alumnos del abecedario y vocales-**

^^ bien niños es hora de que todos cantemos las vocales y abecedario tenemos 13 días para aprendernos todos el abecedario y vocales deacuerdo ^^

**Maestra yo no se pronunciar bien el abecedario tartumadeo mucho… y realmente me apena…**

**S: **

No te preocupes, todos aquí con errores y todo aprenderemos ^^ así que todos sigamos lo que la grabadora dice ^^

**Sasuke:**

Tsk, creo que ya acabe con mi trabajo bueno nos vemos luego Thomas tengo que ir por mi novia y llevarla a comer xDD luego hablamos del asunto ese.

**-llega a su automóvil y lo prende y se va ala escuela de su novia- **

**Hinata:**

Muy bien alumnos todos hagamos calentamiento ^^ todos corramos por toda la cancha y primero que nada ir brincando de lado por lado ^^ empecemos todos.. ^^

**Naruto:**

Hinata como te va con tu grupo ^^ mi grupo les di 5 minutos de descanso hehe, veo que todos andan calentando que los pondrás hacer hinata-Chan ^^ ?

**Hinata:**

**-se sonroja-**

Naru-sempai ^^ etttooo.. los pondré a jugar futbol niños vs niñas ^^ jej es bueno darles descanso ^^

**Vamos Prof. aquien trata de engañar ya declárese ala maestra hinata ^^ wuuuh al Prof. le gusta a la maestra hinata wuuuu al Prof. le gusta hinata jajajaaj **

**-empiezan a correr- **

**Naruto:**

Oigan ustedes les di descanso no que vinieran a decir eso… ¬¬

**-nervioso-**

Ami no me gusta hinata, ella es solo una amiga ESCUCHARON AMIGA! Así que harán 10 abdominales oyeron quiero 10 ahora mismo malcriados ¬¬

_**Hinata:**_

_**-se sonroja-**_

_Ahhh ettto… no digan eso niños ^^ naru-sempai y yo somos amigos ^^ jejj….. solo eso…_

_**-le caí en la cara un balonazo-**_

_Ara…. ##~$$~~##_

_Nanni… -__**se caí al suelo- **_

_**Naruto:**_

_Hinata!_

_**-la levanta del suelo y la carga y la lleva ala sombra y le hecha agua en la cara-**_

_Estas bien,? Hinata? Huh creo que alguien no tiene buena puntería en portería hehe hinata?_

_**Hinata:**_

_**-sonrojada-**_

_***-* **__na-naru-sempai…. Ara… aww, dolió hehe niños ya pueden irse … jej.. creo que me mareo ese balonazo …. Jej_

_**Sakura:**_

_**-detiene la grabadora-**_

_Bien niños, la tarea será estudiar bien el abecedario y las vocales ^^ y mañana volver a ensayar el abecedario ^^ bueno nos vemos mañana y cuidensen todos ^^_

_-__**se pone unos lentes oscuros, y su gabardina y se sale afuera, y camina por el pasillo y dirige hacia la dirección-**_

_Bueno solo vengo a decirles que la clase de hoy señor director fue para que los niños aprendan abecedario n_n nos vemos mañana director n,n _

_-__**se sale para afuera-**_

_**Sasuke:**_

_**-llega ala escuela estaciona su auto y se baja a buscar a Sakura-**_

_Donde andará mi hermosa nena._

_**Sakura:**_

_Sasuke ^^ pensé que no vendrías n_n como te fue hoy corazón en tu trabajo.._

_-__**se acerca a el y le da un beso y lo abraza-**_

_**Sasuke:**_

_**-la besa y la abraza fuerte-**_

_Mmm casi no hubo nada hoy pero todo calmado, Mm y ati nena? Como te fue no venir por ti? Claro que no lo aria siempre vendré por ti preciosa n.n_

_Bueno mejor vayámonos n.n _

_-__**agarra el maletín de Sakura y se lo lleva y con su otra mano le agarra la mano a Sakura y llegan al auto deja la maleta y sube a Sakura…-**_

_Mmm a donde quieres ir a comer nena? A donde tu quieras iremos deacuerdo nena?_

_**Sakura:**_

_Huh… ahhmmm… yo creo que deberíamos ir al restaurante Sakura ^^ tengo ganas de comer una ensalada de frutas con almendras y todo eso ^^ _

_-__**sonríe-**_

_**Sasuke:**_

_Bien entonces vayámonos para aya, Mmm quieres llegar a cambiarte o así te iras nena? _

_**Sakura:**_

_Creo que llegaremos ambos a cambiarnos n_n _

_Y bañarnos eee n_n por que esta es ropa de una maestra D: y realmente no soy tan vieja XD_

_**Sasuke:**_

_Bien me parece perfecto nena, yo también no me siento tan cómodo andar vestido con ropa de abogado licenciado… y menos con corbata, aun soy joven para estas cosas xD _

_**-empieza a pisarle y se dirige a su mansión-**_

_**Hinata:**_

_Huh… creo que llegare a casa a bañarme ando demasiado sudada ^^ y este pans flojo no me queda a mi u hehe_

_**Naruto:**_

_**-le abre la puerta a hinata de su auto y la sube-**_

_Si yo también me bañare ando demasiado sucio D: creo que hace mucho calor D: pero bueno xDDD _

_-__**llegan ala mansión y dejan el auto en el garash –**_

_Uhh por fin dulce hogar XD_

_**Hinata:**_

_**-entra ala mansión y se va asu cuarto a bañarse-**_

_Huh, me pondré mi pijama y me pondré a leer mi libro de leyendas de vida real de fantasmas ^^ .._

_-__**se empieza a desvestir…. Y se mete ala regadera..-**_

_**Naruto:**_

_**-se quita el short y camisa y los tenis y se mete a dar una ducha-**_

_Ahhh esos malcriados siempre echando carrillas . realmente creo que hinata le molesta D:_

_**Sakura:**_

_**-llega ala mansión con sasuke y se sube al cuarto donde sasuke y ella duermen… y empieza a desvestirse para darse una ducha…-**_

_**Sasuke:**_

_**-sube junto con Sakura y llega al cuarto e igual empieza a desvestirse y se mete a dar una ducha con Sakura…-**_

…_.. sabes nena… me fascinan tus pechos…. Cada día son mas grandes y redondos… y deliciosos…_

_-__**tocándole sus pechos y apretándoselos…-**_

_**Sakura:**_

_**-sonrojada…-**_

_u no quiero que me crezcan mas T^T pero no puedo hacer nada ;c últimamente me andan quedado blusas ya muy pegaditas por mis pechos… amor…_

_**-empieza a mojarse el cabello…-**_

_**Naruto:**_

_**-termina su ducha y se pone unos boxers y va al cuarto de hinata….-**_

_Espero que hinata quiera ir conmigo al casino… jej…_

_**-toca la puerta-**_

_**Hinata:**_

_**-sale del baño y se pone una toalla… en su cuerpo..-**_

_Huh… quien será…._

_-__**abre la puerta…-**_

_**Naruto:**_

_**-se sonroja-**_

_Agghhh.. hinata-Chan __

_-__**se voltea-**_

_**Perdón perdón enserio…**_

_**Hinata:**_

_**-se sonroja..-**_

_Naru-sempai… jejj… que-que pasa… jejjj… Huh..descuida este… no pasa nada ^^…._

_**-lo jala de la mano y lo abraza-**_

_Naru-sempai….. ya no soporto mas vivir esta falsa… este… yo tengo que decirte… algo….._

_**Naruto:**_

_**-se sonroja… y la abraza..-**_

_Falsa…? De..de que es lo que quieres… tu tu..decirme… jejje…._

_**Hinata:**_

_**-lo mete al cuarto y cierra la puerta… con seguro..-**_

_Naruto Kun…. Realmente…. Yo… no e tenido … valor de decírtelo pero… ya no aguanto… naruto Kun… realmente yo… estoy enamorada… de ti…._

_**Naruto:**_

_**-se sorprende-**_

_Tu… me amas…? Hinata…Chan…._

_Sabes…. Yo también te amo…. y nunca tenia valor de decírtelo…tenia miedo de que tu me rechazaras.._

_-__**se acerca a ella y la besa…-**_

_**Sakura:**_

_**-se sale del baño y se pone una bata y empieza a buscar en su ropa..-**_

_**Sasuke:**_

_**-sale del baño y empieza a buscar ropa –**_

_**Maikeru:**_

_**-sale de la habitación del hospital y se dirige hacia donde esta ino y le acaricia la cintura por detrás..- **_

_Crees que hagamos party hoy en la mansión hermosa? _

_**Ino:**_

_No se, pero si hacemos party espero que sea súper extremo nenote :D sabes hoy amanecí muy prendida y sabes por que, por que tengo ganas de hacer el amor con un hombre XD y sabes creo que ya se con quien lo are :D_

_**Maikeru:**_

_Si aremos party le hablare a unos compás para hacer cosas divertidas xP Mmm sabes yo últimamente me e estado fijando en ti, sabias?_

_Tienes muy buen cuerpo y unas buenas piernas y todo… me pregunto que escondes en esas piernas…mas arriba y afondo… hacer el amor.. no suena tan mal…. Bueno vayámonos a la mansión haber que planes tienen los demás xP _

_**Hikari: **_

_**-camina y entra al hospital y con su celular hablando-**_

_Tchh… mira vine al hospital kyo por que karin muy pronto saldrá de su operación y será dada de alta y e venido a visitarla y cuando me iré a new York, yo creo que unos 5 días o una semana mira pero destodosmodos si no boy en 5 días te vienes y nos quedamos unos días en un hotel por mientras de cuidar a karin ok? Amor? Bueno te dejo adiós te amo, besos _

_-__**pasa por los pasillos y se retopa con maikeru e ino… los 3 se quedan viendo y ino solo observa a hikari y hikari se va los ignora..-**_

_**Maikeru:**_

_**-mira mucho a hikari y mira como cambio y su cuerpo también al igual que sus piernas y pechos y todo lo demás… de ella…su cabello era largo muy Lazio y hermoso y brilloso y un color negro con azul… a fondo…. Oscuro…-**_

_( baya… a cambiado demasiado…. Parece que ya no es la misma hikari que yo conocí…. Cabello… rosa… y un cuerpo de una niña…. Ahora le cambio mucho su cuerpo…al igual que ….. sus piernas y cintura y todo…. Baya…. Parece que hikari ya debió tener relación con un hombre…-)_

_**Ino:**_

_Deberías ir a saludarla maikeru, se muy bien que tu aun quieres a hikari a mi no me engañas :D _

_**Maikeru:**_

_Realmente me sorprendí de mirarla pero lo que sentía por ella todo se acabo…._

_Mira espérame en el auto, solo iré a saludarla y ver si me dice por que anda por acá _

_**Ino:**_

_Jajaja :D ok, y me cuentas lo que te dice eee xP_

_**Hikari:**_

_**-empieza a tomarse una taza de café en la cafetería del hospital..-**_

_Espero que karin este bien y que pronto pueda verla me tiene preocupada… mm le mandare un mensaje a kyo para ver si ya se vendrá creo que me quedare una semana por estos rumbos :/ Mmm.. _

_**Maikeru:**_

_**-entra ala cafetería y mira a hikari y se sienta enfrente de ella-**_

_Hola señorita, ya parece que no te acuerdas de uno no crees? Ni saludas ni nada xP como as estado? Que me cuentas? Que tal tu vida xP baya as cambiado mucho y te pintaste el cabello, niña loca xP siempre te sales con las tuyas :P_

_**Hikari:**_

_-__**lo mira y deja su celular en su bolso-**_

_Jaja x3 no tengo mucho que contar (= solo que me puse a trabajar en una empresa y cosas así, y pues conocí a un muchacho ahí mismo y pues ya muy pronto nos casaremos y cosas así, y pues solo salir fiestas y cosas así con nuevos amigos que ise en la ciudad new York (= , y tu que tal :) que cuentas.?_

_**Maikeru:**_

_AH así que ya te Vaz a casar, mira que bien te felicito xP y que bueno que trabajas y cosas así, me alegra que tu vida sea muy divertida y aventures ca xP yo que cuento nada que hoy Hmmm are party en la mansión y pienso hacer el amor con ino, realmente ino y yo parece que ya somos novios xP y pues puro andar trabajando aquí en el hospital soy enfermero ino y yo trabajamos juntos, y mis hermanos trabajan igual naruto y hinata juntos, y Sakura en una primaria de maestra y sasuke de abogado licenciado, xP todos no la pasamos súper en la mansión es lo mejor que nada, y mas cuando andamos todos en la piscina y pistando y cosas así._

_**Hikari:**_

_:3 ya veo que padre n,n no pues que bien que todos por aya anden bien en su mansión, n,n de hecho tenia pensado ir a vistarlos x3 y pues pedirle disculpas a Sakura pero seme presento un problema y pues ando aquí, esperando que den de alta a karin, n-n_

_-__**suena el celular de hikari y ala vez el Nextel-**_

_Huh, otra vez!_

_Huh? Kyo ^o^ bueno? Que paso amor? Ya vienes en camino o que pasa n,n ? _

_**Kyo:**_

_Ya ando en el avión para ir a Niigata Mmm en que hospital andas? Mi amor? _

_**Hikari:**_

_Khiiia!, ando en el hospital Yawata te espero en la cafetería amor ok n,n nos vemos en 20 minutos _

_**Maikeru:**_

_**-mira a hikari, y se levanta y se despide-**_

_Bueno te dejo hikari es un gusto haberte saludado haber cuando Vaz ala mansión siempre habra puertas abiertas para ti eee xP bueno adiós y suerte con todo :D _

_**Hikari:**_

_Hahaha, :3 si ajamp adiós y también un gusto saludarle :) bye bye xiau.!_

_**Maikeru:**_

_**-sale de la cafeteria,y se va asía fuera para ir al auto-**_

_Quien demonios es kyo y como que ya se va casar… baya parece que ya no le importo ni nada de eso…. Ya veo…. Parece que nunca le importe…_

_-__**se sube al auto y lo prende y se va-**_

_**Ino:**_

_Y bien maikeru, que te dijo esa niña :D apuesto que te conto toda su vida y cosas así jaja la pequeña agarro buen cuerpo :D jaja ya se la debió meter alguien XD_

_**Sakura:**_

_**-se pone un vestido pijama…-**_

_Sabes amor, ya no tengo ganas de ir a cenar algo…. Creo que mejor deberíamos comer aquí en la mansión…._

_**-se tira ala cama, y se acuesta..-**_

_**Sasuke:**_

_**-la mira..-**_

_Huh..? segura que no quieres ir a cenar nena? Por que te puedo llevar pero bueno…. Y dime que aremos nena eee a cambio de que no iremos….?_

_-__**sonrojado.. y se pone su pijama y se sube arriba de Sakura…. Y la mira a los ojos-**_

_Dime nena a cambio de que no iremos a comer….? Sabes tenemos Díaz que no hacemos el amor…. Nena…._

_Continuara! xD_

Muy pronto, sasuke & sakura si siguen asi jaja, tendrán algo hermoso en la vida : D haha, bueno esto es todo de una noche xD , me despido & arigato a los que leen el fic, a los que no pues no xD bye


End file.
